The diary of a fighter
by Water-ice
Summary: Chap.15 is up! Julia Chang diary! How will a girl survive High School in a class of almost all Tekken characters? And the teachers? Who and how will they be? Please read and review!
1. Stupid diary

Day one  
  
Dear diary,  
  
My name is Julia Chang, and I'm only writing in this stupid diary because my mother ordered me to do it. So I will be quick and brief: I'm seventeen years old and I'm starting my last year in high school tomorrow. I guess I'll be writing my whole life in this stupid papers of this stupid diary that was offered to me in my birthday so I guess It will be better for me to start writing about myself. Ok... I guess I've said all I had to say about my stupid life, so goodbye for now.  
  
Hi again, one minute later, I forgot to mention that I have a dog named Kelly. And my best friend is Xiaoyu Ling. For more information contact my agent... Ok I guess I'll stop this right now. Guess I have to take this stupid thing more serious. My mother just left my room. The conversation was like this:  
  
Michelle(my mother) with a singing voice : Hi, Julia! Oh, I see you're writing on the new diary. Good.  
  
Julia(me) sarcasticly: Yey! Fire the fireworks!  
  
Michelle: Come on! I know you will start liking to write there!  
  
Me, still sarcasticly: Right, call me when that day comes.  
  
Michelle, grinning: I'll leave you alone. Hihihihihih.  
  
As you can see diary, I'm doomed! It's late now, I will sleep. Tomorrow, I'll have to write more if I survive from the first day of my last year in High school... Stupid diary!  
  
Hi! This will be a humor story, I kind of hope! But, don't get scared, I'll try to make it more funny... This is only the first day! Send me reviews! ************** 


	2. Meet my teachers and my classmates!

Meet my classmates and my teachers!  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I discovered that I'm no good writing in diaries so I will describe my day as I remember it:  
  
I arrived at my school with my friend Xiaoyu, just like the other days in the other years (Why does this year has to be so damn different?!). Anyway, went to my classroom and my teacher, my English teacher! Can you believe it? My English teacher is a Chinese man who was a cop in the olden days. His name? Lei Wulong!  
  
Lei Wulong (my teacher) in a funny way of speaking English: Hi everybody! My name is Lei Wulong and I will be your English teacher this year, a very important year! You know whyyyy!!!!!????? Because it is your last year in High school!!!!!!!! Isn't that great! You're all getting so old...  
  
And this is my English teacher... Wait till I write about the others...  
  
Ok, now, about my History teacher... A Japanese History teacher! His name: Heihachi Mishima!  
  
Heihachi Mishima(my History teacher): Oooohhh.... So many students! Ah, ah, ah! Good! So many to torturate! Cof, cof. Anyway, welcome all! I'm Heihachi Mishima, you're History teacher and also, the director of the school, the head of the teachers council and you're worst nightmare! Mwa, ah, ah! But, that's just details.  
  
Give me a break! And I haven't talked about my classmates! Anyway... Now it's my Science teacher. Diary, I introduce you... Nina Williams!  
  
Nina Williams(my Science teacher) yelling: Very well everybody, my name is Nina Williams and I'm going to be veeeeryyyyyy strict! You understand? That means you're all going to suffer to get good, no, I say excelent marks!  
  
No need to write more, huh? Now it's time for... Tchan, tchan: my French teacher! Bryan Fury!  
  
Bryan Fury(my french teacher) in a soft voice: Hi my dear students... Come on in! My name is Bryan Fury and I'm going to be your French teacher. I will try to make my classes enjoyable for you.  
  
Yap! Bryan Fury. Philosophy: Jun Kazama.  
  
Jun Kazama(my Philosophy teacher): Hello! Nice to meet you all! I'm Jun Kazama! The mother of my dear Jin Kazama! I will be your Philosophy teacher this year and I hope you like Philosophy with me, because I personaly love Philosophy! That's why I'm teaching...  
  
I liked this teacher, you know? Oh and Jin Kazama is in my class too... It's Jun kazama son, but I'll talk about him later. I discovered then, that Heihachi Mishima... Yes, my History teacher is his grandfather. But, now it's time to meet my Geography teacher: Violet!!!!!  
  
Violet(my Geography teacher): Yo everybody, how are you? Yeah, take your seats! I'm Violet, your Geography teacher. I'm glad to be teaching last years 'cos it's the year when students are more mature. I think we'll understand each others very well!  
  
There you go... Violet! Time for Math! (Just to mention, that I hate Math) Craig Marduk!  
  
Craig Marduk(my Math teacher): Yay, yay, yay! Hi! Huh, I'm you' Math teach', so be good and I'll be good fo' ya! Huh, I think you'll like to have Math with me because... Well... Huh... I like numbers!  
  
He likes numbers... Great... Just perfect... Anyway, Chemistry! Guess who? The father of Jin Kazama... Kazuya Mishima! (The poor guy, has all his family teaching in the same school...)  
  
Kazuya Mishima(Chemistry teacher), I could notice a little sarcasm: Yeah, yeah, I know, Good morning everybody. Yaka, yaka, always the same. Whatever. My name is Kazuya Mishima and I'm teaching you all, Chemistry. As you can see, I am overjoyed... Oh God...  
  
Yap! Chemistry... Welll, time to meet the last teacher! My gymnastic teacher. Diary, I introduce you, Baek Doo San!  
  
Baek Doo San(Gymnastic Teacher): Hey! How are you? Everybody, I'm Baek Doo San and... Well, you know what I'm going to teach. I just want to warn you about something... You all have to be good in my classes, 'cos, if you don't... There will be punishments, and they won't be easy. I'm talking about singing and dancing in front of the school... Ah, ah, ah...ooooh, I'm just kidding. The punishments will be... Let's see... sit-ups, and things like that.  
I... admire this teacher... Well... Enough about the Teachers! Let's meet my classmates!!!!!  
  
Ok, so I'll start with the famous Jin Kazama. He is the most handsome guy from my school, yeah, every girl is sighing for him around the school. Wait, not every girl because I'm not sighing for him. No, I don't like him. He is, I don't know, I don't go with his sweet, gentle, mysterious brown eyes... What am I writing?! Anyway, He has his mother, father and grandfather teaching in the same school (like I said before) and they are all going to teach him. How on Earth did that happen?! Like Xiaoyu said when she found out about his family: I wouldn't like to be this guy.  
Here are some speeches he said (I mean, that I heard him saying...! Whatever...)  
  
Jin Kazama to his friend Steve Fox: You think Mariah is hot? Wait till you see Joanne!  
  
Pleeeaaaase!!!!! Why did I had to stay in front of him in the desk? Why?!  
  
Jin: Can I help you with your books?  
  
Me: No! I mean... No, I'm fine thank you.  
  
Yeah, so he talked with me! So what?! Ok, enough of Jin! My best friend Xiaoyu Ling! I know her since the seventh year and she is really kind, sympathetic and funny and she is next to me in the desk.  
  
Xiaoyu: Ok, it's the first day of our last year in Mishima High School and I'm scared already! I mean, our teachers, the new teachers! Oh my God! They are, I don't know... Weird...  
  
Me: You can say that again! Did you see the Science teacher?! She is going to be really mean to us compared with the Science teacher of the last year. You remember her?  
  
Xiaoyu: How could I forget?! Please, don't sit on the desks! Please sit on the chairs! Hey! Stop fighting for that pen! Please... My dears...  
  
Me: Yeah, but she was a very good teacher.  
  
Diary, my friend Xiaoyu. Now, I'll introduce Howarang Doo San, the rebel. Yeah, I dare to say REBEL, because well... He is kind of... How will I explain it...?  
  
Hwoarang interrupting the gymnastic teacher (a big mistake): Yo Teacher! Can I go to the bathroom? Mr. Doo San: No, but you can start running around the football pitch.  
  
Hwoarang: What?! Why? What have I done?  
  
Mr. Doo San: You interrupted me.  
  
Hwoarang: Well, I want to go to the bathroom.  
  
Mr. Doo San: And I want you to run... Three laps around the football pitch.  
  
Hwoarang looking really angry (another big mistake): I just want to go to the bathroom! I ain't gonna run now!  
  
Mr. Doo San smiling pleasantly: Four laps!  
  
Hwoarang: What?! No way!  
  
Mr. Doo San: Look, we can't stay here forever, so start running. Go on! Chop, chop!  
  
And our dear Howarang had to run. Next, is Steve Fox. The blond guy. The cool one. He is the kind guy from my class, but still... He hangs out with Jin Kazama...!  
  
Steve introducing himself to the class (We all had to do it...): Hi dudes! My name is Steve Fox and I'm seventeen years old... Ok, I guess that's it! Nice to meet you all dudes!  
  
And with that, he left to his desk. Isn't he a nice person?!  
  
Steve: Shee... I'm really ungry dudes! Don't you dudes want to eat something?  
  
I just wrote this senteces he said because Steve is always ungry and always eating and still, he has a very good body... Right.  
  
Miharu Hiranu! She is a very nice person. We can really count on her for everything. I met her last year.  
  
Miharu: Hellooo!!!! I'm Miharu Hiranu, for those who don't know me. Ehehe. I like to read and watch T.V. I like very much this school because I have good friends here and, oh I forgot to say that I love dogs! I have two dogs actually, and-  
  
Heihachi Mishima(History teacher): Ok, ok! That's enough. I guess, we know you too much now. Thank you. Go back to your seat!  
  
Yeah... She talks too much, but I like to hear her talking. Really, she is a great person.  
  
And now, diary, be prepared for...! Christie Monteiro!!!!!!  
  
Christie: Hi... My... My name is Christie Monteiro and... Hum... I like ice- creams.. and... hum... to dance. Nice to meet you all... hum... and... and I think we'll be good... aaa... friends.  
  
Yep, she is very shy but a nice young girl. Let's meet Paul Phoenix, the groovy guy!  
  
Paul: Yo to all! I'm Paul Phoenix. Let's see... I like to ride my bike and to all the ladies...! Here's my phone number: 917465-  
  
Nina Williams(Science teacher) yelling: Paul! We do not need to know your phone number! Go back to your seat. And thank you.  
  
Eheheheh!!!! Paul Phoenix, diary! And now, Anna Williams. The little sister of Nina Williams (my Science teacher).  
  
Anna with a bored voice: Hi... I'm Anna Williams, yeah, yeah, our Science teacher sister, in case you didn't notice... I like hot men and sexy clothes and-  
  
Mr. Bryan Fury(French teacher) clearing his throat: Hum.. My dear Anna, that is... that is... very interesting for us to know but... enough.. for now. Thank you.  
  
What a direct person, this Anna, huh? Now, Marshall Law.  
  
Marshall:Hi!Nicetomeetyouall,I'mMasrshallLawandIwanttoopenarestaurantwhenIfi nishthisyeartofollowmydadexample.Thankyouforlisteningtome.Iguessthat'sallIha vetosay.  
  
Interesting. Was the thought that crossed my mind when he finished talking. Speaking of interesting... Lee Chaolan!  
  
Lee: Hello my woderful fellows, my name is Lee Chaolan and I am interrested in robots stuff, in other words, "Technology". I think we are going to get on with each others perfectly well.  
  
Mr. Craig Marduk(Math teacher): Huh, thank you for, huh, your information.  
  
Lee: You are welcome professor. I will return to my seat now.  
  
A very polite boy. Now, the capoeira boy! Eddy Gordo. Eddy: Yo, yo, yo everybody. I'm from Brasil and I love capoeira which I practise everyday. My name is Eddy Gordo and I hope you like capoeira for me to teach you some moves!  
  
Yeah, Eddy is cool! And now, Kunimitsu!  
  
Kunimitsu: Hello. I'm Kunimitsu. Nice to meet you. I don't talk much about me, so if you want to meet me better, hang out with me!  
  
Strange... But I think she feels a little lonely... I have to do something about it. Maybe I'll start hanging out with her. She seems a nice person. And the last student: Bruce Irvin! Bruce: Hi! Me name is Bruce and I like to watch Kick Box fights! In fact, I know a lot about Kick Boxing, so be careful with me! Ah, ah.... Nice to meet you!  
  
He seemed tough... Hum... Ok. A small class, but, hey, it couldn't be better! I'm not kidding! I love my class, my teachers... and my classmates. Can't wait to see them again, tomorrow!......... Oh! I forgot to talk about the janitor. His name is Ganryu.  
  
Ganryu: Hey! Get out of there! I just finished cleaning it! Can't you see!?  
  
Poor janitor... The things he has to bare. That's all for today, diary. My second day writing in here. And you know what? I'm starting to like writing in here... Maybe, my mother was right. Well, I'm really tired. See ya! (?)  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
***** I don't want you to think that I'm making fun of Tekken... I'm not! I really love Tekken characters and games. I just thought it would be funny writing about them like that. By the way, I don't own Tekken. All the characters belong to Namco! Thank you for the reviews!!!!!! Keep sending!******** 


	3. A not so lucky day

A not so lucky day  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Normally, I would write that this day, was a normal day, but Noooooooo... It wasn't properly a normal day! In the morning when I arrived at my school, who was leaning against the wall of the building? Yes, Howarang, Steve and... Jin! Me and Xiaoyu went to cheer them:  
  
Xiaoyu: Hey! Hi guys! Good morning! What are you doing?  
  
Steve: Hi girls! How are ya? Me and the dudes here, were just talking.  
  
Hwoarang with a suspicious smile: Good morning Xiaoyu, Julia!  
  
Me, greeting the boys: Steve, Howarang... Jin!  
  
Until here, everything is fine! What comes next is the problem, but I'll talk about that later! After Chemistry... and speaking of chemistry... Look at what happened in this class:  
  
Jin rasing his hand. All the class turned the attetion at him: Hey paps! I have a question!  
  
Mr. Kazuya Mishima(Chemistry teacher): Don't call me paps!!!! What is the question?  
  
Jin: Right. Can you lend me some money for my lunch paps?  
  
Isn't he an arrogant person? Sheesh... I hate him! That never happened in a class before! Wooo... This year is going to be tough and hilarious.... Well... In History...  
  
Mr. Heihachi Mishima: Before I begin the lesson. I want you all to call me "Sir" is that clear?  
  
Howarang (from the back) in a low voice and raising his hand to his forehead: Yes Sir!  
  
Mr. Mishima: Let's see the book... Open in the page 102!  
  
Me: Hum... Mr. Mishima? Sir? Weren't we suppose to begin from the page ten.. Sir?  
  
Mr. Mishima: Ho... A smart girl... Listen here, I don't like smart kids! I'm teaching, so let me teach! By the way, detention for you Miss Chang. For trying to be smarter than the teacher!  
  
Me: But that's unfair! Sir... I was just trying to-  
  
Mr. Mishima: You dare to answer back? Two hours in detention Miss Chang, with me!  
  
And then, I got detention. The day started to became difficult for me from here but this isn't the worst part!!!!!!  
  
In Science....  
  
Nina Williams(Science teacher) yelling: Page eleven everybody! We'll start with the animals!  
  
Paul Phoenix not lower enough (a big mistake): Too bad... We should begin from the human body. To be more specific. Girls.  
  
Nina Williams, yelling: Oh, you want to study the girls! Why? You didn't study them before?  
  
Paul: It's not that, madam. It's-  
  
Nina Williams, yelling: I know what you mean! Why don't you go study the girls outside?! Huh?  
  
Paul: I don't mind, but I'd prefer you could teach me, after all you're the Science te-  
  
Nina Williams, yelling: OUT!!!!!  
  
(Sigh) And that was just the beginning... There's one in every class... Wait! There's a lot in mine. (Sigh)  
  
In French:  
  
Bryan Fury(French teacher): Hum. My dear students. I have an announcement to make. Hum. It's more like a request, actually. The. the. student that removed the letters C and L from our CLASS door, please. Put them there again. I'm not saying. hum. that it was one of you, but. If it is one of you, please put them where they belong, is that fine?  
  
Well. We still don't know who made that exploit! (Why is this year so different?!)  
  
At lunch time, me, Xiaoyu, Miharu, Howarang and Steve had lunch together. A normal lunch, in a way of speaking:  
  
Hwoarang: So. Julia! You got detention with Heihachi Mishima! Poor girl. I wouldn't like to be in your place.  
  
Steve: I heard he sings when he's giving detention! Girl. You don't want to hear him singing.  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah. It will be terrifying for you!  
  
Me: Ok, ok! Don't scare me more than I am right now!  
  
Steve: And it's going to be two hours!  
  
Me, sighing: I'm doomed.  
  
Xiaoyu: Don't worry Julia, it can't be that bad!  
  
Hwoarang (laughing): Yeah! Maybe, he doesn't yell at you for not trying to be "smarter than the teacher", but of course if you're lucky or he's in a good mood today, he won't do that!  
  
Me, motionless: Thank you for your touching words Howarang! I'm feeling better now!  
  
Hwoarang: Sorry! Can't help it!  
  
Miharu: Ah! Come on you guys! Stop teasing Julia! I would like to see your faces if it were you two having detention with Heihachi Mishima!  
  
Steve: Yeah! Dude! Stop teasing Julia!  
  
Hwoarang (We all looked angrily at him): What?! I wasn't the only one teasing Julia!  
  
Steve: Fine! I'm sorry Julia! Well, I have to go dudes! Good luck to you girl!  
  
Me, (sadly): Thank you!  
  
Miharu: You see? Why can't you be like Steve? He apologised!  
  
Hwoarang, (blushing), scratching the back of his head: Sorry.  
  
On that moment, I could only think of one word to describe what I was feeling: Panic!  
  
In the detention.  
  
Mr. Mishima (looking suspiciously happy): Come in Miss Chang! Have a seat. Ah ah! By the way, I called your mother to speak with me! But she'll be here later. I have something to speak with her.  
  
Me: Hum. Mr. Mishima, sir? I want to apologise for my behaviour and-  
  
Mr. Mishima: Too late for that now, Julia!  
  
I knew, perfectly well, that I was apologising for something idiot but, well, I didn't want the director of the school as an enemy. Guess it was too late. In the beginning I felt a little sorry about the old man but that feeling soooo disappeared when he started to sing "My way" of Frank Sinatra, with his voice. That thought is still in my mind! Aaaaaarrghhhh!!!!!!! Howarang and Steve were right! He sings when he's giving detention! Maybe. That's the detention! Anyway. But, still this isn't the worst part. After detention, I went straight to my house passing by my mother who looked at me with furious eyes. Xiaoyu phoned me:  
  
Xiaoyu: Hi Julia! I just wanted to know if you are alive!  
  
Me: Well, I made it! But believe in me. Never, ever do something to leave Heihachi Mishima mad!  
  
Xiaoyu: Really? Was it that bad?  
  
Me: He sang the song "My way" while he was working on some papers he had on his desk! And his voice is not a Frank Sinatra's voice! He even called my mother to go speak with him! If he made all this because I told him that we're supposed to begin the History lessons from page ten, what would happen to me if it was me removing the letters "C" and "L" from the door that says "Class A"!  
  
Xiaoyu (laughing): He would probably kick you out of the school! It wasn't you, was it?  
  
Me: What?! Who do you think I am?  
  
Xiaoyu (still laughing): Well, I don't know! Anyway, I have to go, ok? See you tomorrow! I'll be at your house at eight, right?  
  
Me: Yeah! See you, tomorrow morning!  
  
My mother arrived half an hour later.  
  
Michelle (my mother) in a hurry: Hi Julia! Your teacher Mishima told me what happened!  
  
Me: You don't think he is right, do you?  
  
Michelle (looking worried): Look. He's the teacher and you are the student! Let the teacher do his work, ok? It's just his way of teaching ok?  
  
Me: But I just gave my opinion!  
  
Michelle: Alright! But, well, now you know how to behave in his lessons, ok? Try to be more patient and understanding, will you do that?  
  
Me: Do I have another choice?  
  
Now, here comes the problem, it will be difficult for me to write it down, but if I have to write my life here. (Sigh)  
  
Michelle: Julia. I have to tell you something.  
  
Me (smiling): Ok!  
  
Michelle: Today. I'm goingoutwithyourgymnasticteacherBaekDooSan!  
  
Me (laughing): What? Ah, ah, ah,ah! I thought I heard you saying that you were going out with my gymnastic teacher Baek Doo San! Sheesh. But what was it you said?  
  
Michelle (looking at me seriously): You heard perfectly well what I said.  
  
Me (Shocked): What?! Oh my God! I think I'm going to faint! Ooohhh. I'm not feeling well!!!!  
  
Michelle: Come on Julia. I thought you would be happy for me!  
  
Me: Do I look happy to you?!  
  
Michelle: Well. What seems to be the problem with that?  
  
Me (yelling): Problem????? You're going out with one of my teachers!!!!!!!!!!! How did that happen?????  
  
Michelle: We met today, when I went to see Mr. Mishima. He asked me out!  
  
Me: But you are my mother! What am I supposed to do?  
  
Michelle: You can't depend always on me! You're seventeen, you can't cook but you will learn, you live with me, I take care of you, but I have to take care of me too. I do almost everything for you! What do you have to say in your defence?  
  
Me: I'm not pregnant! Besides, you are my mother! That's your job! Take care of me!  
  
Michelle: I'm just going out! It's not that I'm going to live with him!  
  
Me: Fine! Today is going out and tomorrow? What will it be? Maybe. Live with him?!  
  
Michelle (sighing impatiently): Try to understand it, ok? Oh, and you'll have to do your dinner tonight!  
  
That was it! I'm still in shock! Ten burned dinners later.  
It's ten o'clock p.m. and she's not here yet! I mean, they left two hours ago! She should be here by now!  
  
One o'clock in the morning! She arrived ten minutes ago!  
  
Michelle: You're still awake! You have classes tomorrow! Get into the bed right now!  
  
Me (angry): So? How was it Michelle?  
  
Michelle: Don't call me Michelle! It was fine! Now go to bed!  
  
Me: But-  
  
Michelle: NOW!  
  
As you can see diary. My life sucks! I wish I could fall asleep and never wake up again! But, unfortunately. That's not possible. Bye, for now! 


	4. My dear little pumpkin

My dear little pumpkin  
  
Dear diary,  
  
In the way to the school today, I told everything about my mother and the teacher Baek to Xiaoyu and after ten minutes of laughter from her, she could only tell me that I shouldn't be like that and that my mother was right!  
  
Me: Right???!!! You think.? Maybe. But it's strange.  
  
Xiaoyu: You'll get used to it! You'll see. Really, It can't be that bad!  
  
Me: You said the same thing about the detention with Heihachi Mishima and look at what happened!  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah. But this is different.  
  
I felt that the whole world was in my shoulders but I thought that the better to do was forget and live the day as it should be lived! Whatever comes to me I'll be ready! Later, I found out that the things weren't that simple! I was sitting on a bench when...  
  
Jun Kazama (kissing Jin on the cheek): Ok, my dear little pumpkin... Have a nice day! And if you need something you know where we are!  
  
Jin: Mom! Father, make her stop!  
  
Kazuya Mishima: Ah, now I'm father!?  
  
Jun: And for you sweetheart...  
  
Kazuya: Yes?  
  
Jun (kissing Kazuya): We have to work! Come on!  
  
He sit next to me...  
  
Me (grinning): Is it me or "my dear little pumpkin" is blushing?  
  
Jin: I hate it when she does that in front of the whole school...  
  
Me: The whole school? No! In front of me and some girls over there! I think they are from your fan club!  
  
Jin (smiling): Well... I wouldn't be surprised if they had a fan club about me!  
  
Me (bored): Ah, ah! Very funny!  
  
Jin (holding his laughter): So, how was the detention yesterday?  
  
Me (in a very bad mood): What do you care?  
  
Jin: Oh, I just wanted to know.  
  
Me: It was horrible, ok? Are you happy now?  
  
Jin, sounding serious: Hey! Sorry! Looks like you're having a really bad day!  
  
Me: Yeah... I had better days.  
  
Jin: Right... Oh, I was wondering-  
  
Xiaoyu: Hie Jin!!!!!!! Julia, Miharu needs to speak with you, but I can't find her now...  
  
Me: Aaahh... I'll speak with her later... The bell is ringing.  
  
And we went to English class... But nothing special happened in here. It was a normal class. Thank God! Anyway, after classes, in the bar:  
  
Howarang: Phew! Finally we can rest a bit!  
  
Steve: Yeah dudes!  
  
Me: Hwoarang, Steve... Go ahead and laugh... He sang! Heihachi sang in the detention!  
  
Steve: Told ya!  
  
Hwoarang: Poor girl...  
  
Miharu: Ooohh... So understanding... The boys!  
  
Jin: What did you expect? We have to be good boys to our dear friends!  
  
Xiaoyu (thoughful): Hum... Good boys? Very suspicious...  
  
Anna (collapsing with me): Oh! Little Julia! I'm sorry... Did I hurt your shoulder? Do you want me to call an ambulance for you? Or do you prefer your mother?!  
  
I don't know what I did to Anna, but she sure doesn't like me...  
  
Hwoarang: What was that all about?  
  
Me: I don't know... Odd...  
  
Christie: Ah! Forget about her! She's not a good person. Ignore her! I... hum... was from her class once...  
  
Jin: Did someone did a black magic spell on you? Because you're getting into too much trouble and we've just begun the year!  
  
Me: Who knows? Maybe someone did, but why me? Why!?  
  
Black magic? Maybe Jin is right! Noooo... It can't be! Oooh, I don't know! Everything is getting so difficult for me! Anyway... I arrived at home and my mother was almost melting in front of a bouquet of roses sent by whom? Of course, Baek!!!!! I take back what I wrote about admiring him!  
  
Michelle (smiling nervously): Hi! Julia! You're early!  
  
Me: Yeah, well... I see Baek sent you flowers!  
  
Michelle: He did! Aren't they beautiful?  
  
Me: Yeah, yeah! They are perfect, wonderful, gorgeous! I want to merry that!  
  
Michelle: Ah come on! You're not mad at me, are you?  
  
Me: Mad?! Me? What made you think of that?  
  
Mad? No! I'm furious! Why does it has to be my gymnastic teacher? ....... I think I have to get used to this idea!  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
******** Chapter 5 is on his way! Don't miss it! It will be called: Nightmares! Thank you for the reviews! Keep sending! ******* 


	5. Nightmares

Nightmares  
  
Dear diary,  
  
(Two weeks later...)  
  
October...  
  
I don't know what's wrong with me... But I'm having these weird dreams lately... They are about my class in High School... I'll write one for me to reflect about this. It was like this:  
  
I was sitting on my desk, alone in my classroom when Jin, Hwoarang, Steve, Xiaoyu, Christie, Miharu and Paul enter in the room talking and laughing. I look at them and they smile at me. Suddenly, the door closes and we stay trapped inside, then, Lee Chaolan in some strange way appears from a dark corner of the classroom.  
  
Lee: I have some bad news! There's a killer out there in the corridors!  
  
Hwoarang (laughing): What?! Are you insane man?  
  
Lee: No! How do you explain the door closing and locking us in here?  
  
Jin: Maybe, the janitor closed it by mistake!! How do you know there's a killer out there?  
  
Lee (seriously): I saw him killing the director of the school, so I ran as fast as I could. But I couldn't see who it was!  
  
Xiaoyu (panicing): Oh my God! You're lieing!  
  
Lee: I'm not.  
  
Paul: Ok... Let's stay calm... Don't panic! We're going to find a way to solve all this. The important is to be calm!  
  
Miharu (screaming): SOMEONE PASSED BY THE DOOR! I SAW SOMEONE! THEY WANT TO KILL US!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Hey! Calm down! There's no killer! He's just trying to scare us!  
  
Steve: Ok dudes! If there's no killer... Why don't we leave the classroom, like, NOW!?  
  
Hwoarang: We would if the door was open!  
  
The door opens mysteriously...  
  
Jin: Ok... This is getting scary... Let's stay together, ok, Let's stay very close to each other...  
  
We all stick together, like, really close.  
  
Jin: Ok... Not that close! Can't breath, can't breath!  
  
Steve: Ok dudes... We have to be brave. Let's go!  
  
We leave the classroom and find Kunimitsu with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
Miharu: OH MY GOD! YOU ARE THE KILLER!!!!!!!!  
  
Kunimitsu: The killer? Me? No way! I just saw a figure killing Baek Doo San!!!!!  
  
Me: Oh... He saved me from some work! Great!  
  
Xiaoyu: I'm scared!  
  
Paul (getting close to her): I can protect you my dear Xiaoyu!  
  
Xiaoyu: Hey! Keep your distance!  
  
Lee: Guys? We have a situation here!  
  
Steve: What's wrong dude?  
  
Lee: The phone doesn't work!  
  
Miharu: OH MY GOD! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!  
  
Me: No! Miharu! Nobody is gonna die! Ok? This is crazy! C'mon you guys a killer in our school?  
  
Kunimitsu: Hey... Guys?  
  
Steve: Maybe, she's right! Someone might be just making fun of us!  
  
Kunimitsu: Guys?  
  
Jin: Yeah well... We have to find out who's making all this!  
  
Kunimitsu: Guys?  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah, yeah! Whoever is behind this! It's not funny!!!!!!  
  
Kunimitsu: GUYS!!!!!!!!  
  
All: WHAT?!  
  
Kunimitsu (pointing to the end of the corridor): There's somebody's shadow over there!  
  
We all look at the place Kunimitsu pointed and start running inside the classroom again. Weird isn't it?  
  
Xiaoyu (looking around the room): Phew... Wait a minute... Where's Lee?  
  
And we hear a painful scream of Lee.  
  
Miharu: OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED LEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Paul: Mother fuckers!  
  
Jin: Watch you're mouth! There's girls here!  
  
Miharu: Shut the fuck up! There's no fucking time to be fucking polite!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!  
  
Christie: Look at the black board!!!!!!  
  
Written in the black board were the words: "You can't run away from me."  
  
Xiaoyu: What does that mean?  
  
Steve: Duh! It means that he's gonna get us somehow!!!!!  
  
Me: This is getting too much weird now! I'm starting to panic!  
  
Jin: You can hold my arm if you want to!  
  
Me: Shut up! Think! Everybody, think! We have to get out and leave this damn building!!!!  
  
Christie: Hum... I don't want to scare you more, but there's a strange noise out there...  
  
We all looked through the door window but saw nothing. But there was a strange noise like Christie said. It was like someone was crawling. We opened the door very carefully and looked around us.  
  
Me: There is no one here!  
  
Jin: Shee... Listen...  
  
Miharu: IT'S THE KILLER! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!  
  
Xiaoyu: Miharu! Keep it down!  
  
Steve: Dudes? Where's Kunimitsu?  
  
Me: She disappeared!?  
  
Xiaoyu: What if she's already dead?  
  
Paul: What if she's the killer?  
  
Hwoarang: I have an idea! Why don't we split up in pairs? It will make the things difficult for the killer!  
  
We all agreeded. So it was, Me and Jin, Steve and Miharu, Xiaoyu and Howarang and Christie with Paul. Me and Jin walked through the deserted and dark corridors. All I could here were our careful steps in the wooden floor. Suddenly, a noise in a room.  
  
Me (my voice shaking): Jin... I heard something in the library...  
  
Jin: Ok, so let's not enter in the library.  
  
Me: But we have to find out who's making all this!  
  
Jin (putting his hands on my shoulders): Julia... We have to stay alive!!!!  
  
Me: But- Look! I saw someone there!  
  
Both of us start walking towards the place where I saw someone or something!  
  
Hwoarang and Jin: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
Hwoarang: Jin! You're the killer!  
  
Jin: I'm not! You are!  
  
Hwoarang: No! You are!  
  
Jin: No! You!  
  
Hwoarang: You!  
  
Jin: You!  
  
Hwoarang: You!  
  
Jin: You!  
  
Me and Xiaoyu: Stop it!!!!!!  
  
Me: None of us is the killer!  
  
Then... We see a person dressed in black with a black mask covering his face and a knife on his hand. He starts to take off the mask and then... I wake up! Spooky... Really spooky... I had never had a nightmare like this one before! Am I going insane? Or is it really black magic against me! Weird....  
  
Oh, and in school, everybody is excited about the Christmas dance that the school is preparing... I have to buy a dress! (giggle) And to get a boy to ask me to go with... (sigh)  
  
To tell you the truth... I would like to go with Hwoarang... He's being very sympathetic with me lately! But I think he's taking Xiaoyu... Lucky her! With the luck I'm having these days, maybe... No one will ask me... (deep sigh)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
******** Hi! I want to ask you something... I would like to know your opinions about the pairs to the "Christmas dance"! Who should go with who? Tell me your suggestions! Thank you very much for the reviews! I love you all! And keep sending! Some surprises coming!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Next chapter: Caught in the rain! ******** 


	6. Caught in the rain

Caught in the rain...

        _It was raining..._

_        I looked out of the window. I like watching the rain, it brings me back good memories (that I don't feel like writing now... sorry... maybe another day!). Anyway... I knew deep inside that, this day would be remembered just like the other rainy days of my life. I waited for Xiaoyu to come, she was two minutes late... like always... But it didn't matter since we were going to arrive at school, completely soaked. Xiaoyu arrived... I met her at the entrace of my building._

_Me: You didn't bring an umbrella?_

_Xiaoyu: I don't like umbrellas, plus we're close to the school!_

_        It started to rain harder so we had to run. Along with the rain, the cold wasn't helping. I was feeling my hands cold just like my face was... The sky was grey with all those clouds, the air was freezing. I could see my breath come out of my mouth like a small white cloud._

_        In school..._

_Hwoarang (taking down his umbrella): Hi! So... Can I ask the reason why you didn't bring an umbrella?_

_Me (angry): Oh! Ask Xiaoyu that reason! _

_Xiaoyu (grinning): I... don't like umbrellas?_

_Jin: Good morning! Oh! You are soaked!_

_Me: Look who's talking! The boy that comes in a car with his parents!_

_Jin: Well... That's one of the advantages of having the parents working here._

_Hwoarang: Yeah? What about the disadvantages? Can you tell us?_

_Steve: Hi dudes! What's the lesson now?_

_Jin: Beats me!_

_Hwoarang: No idea!_

_Me: Oooops! Don't know!_

_Xiaoyu (sighing): It's Math!!!!!_

_Christie: Hi everybody! Oh, there comes the teacher!_

_Me: Great..._

_        This class was normal... in other words... Boring! _

_Miharu: Julia! My dear and wonderful friend! Save me!_

_Me: What's wrong?_

_Miharu: It's Marshall Law! He is telling me the story of his life! He's telling me that story about an hour now! You've got to save me! It's not that the story it's not interesting but he keeps talking and talking and talking! I have a life too! I tried to explain it but he doesn't shut up!_

_Me: Ok...? What do you want me to do?_

_Miharu: I don't know! Make up something! Tell him I had to go! Tell him I was feeling sick and went home! Make up something!!!!!!_

_Marshall (waving): Oh Miharu! Ihaven'ttalkedaboutthetimeIwenttoChina!!!!!!!!!!_

_        Poor Miharu! Right... Anyway, today, on this rainy day... I met Baek Doo San in the way to my Philosophy lesson. He smiled at me and I... Well I smiled back but quickly broke the smile and walked away. I think he feels guilty! Hihihihi... Or not! .......... Anyway, in the end of the classes I started runing because of the rain but, I slipped and fell on the ground next to someone's feet._

_Jin (helping me to get up): Are you ok?_

_Me: Yeah! I'm fine! Thank you..._

_        Then, he did one thing that I wasn't expecting... He took off his coat and raised it above our heads!_

_Jin: Come on! The "boy who comes with his parents in the car" will take you home._

_Me (blushing! I hope he didn't notice too much): There's no need! Really! You'll get a cold like that!_

_Jin: Don't worry! Please, I insist._

_Me (smiling): Ok! _

_        So we walked under Jin's coat till we get to my house! I new this day was another one of those days!_

_Me: Thank you! It was really kind from you!_

_Jin: You're welcome. Bye now!_

_Me (without thinking!): Wait! Do you want to come in? It's raining so hard now! You should rest a bit!_

_Jin: Well..._

_Me: I insist!_

_        He nodded and entered. I didn't realised the time passing... We talked and talked when he finally looked at the time. Five o'clock PM..._

_Jin: Gee... I have to go! Julia! Thank you very much for this time we spent together!_

_Me: It was the least I could do! But don't get used to it! It was the first and last time!_

_Jin: Sure! See you tomorrow!_

_        After all... Jin is a good person! Howarang didn't ask me to go with him to the "Christmas dance" yet... Guess... He won't take me, well I'm not surprised!_

_~~~~~~~~_

_*******************_

Hi! Thank you for the reviews! About the pairs, thank you for your help! (^o^)  

Next chapter: In the teachers room!

_Me: Hwoarang! The door closed!_

_Hwoarang: Does that mean we're locked in?_

_*************************_


	7. In the teachers room!

In the teachers room!

"The best way to cheer yourself up is by cheering someone else up..."

_November..._

Janitor Ganryu: Julia! 

        I knew that the janitor Ganryu knew me, but I felt a little strange when he called me to help him!

Me: Oh, hi Mr. Janitor!

Ganryu: Right... I need you to do me a favour!

Me: Hum... Sure! What do you want me to do?

Ganryu: A student brought up all her lunch onto the bathroom floor. I don't know why we have the toilet bowls! Anyway, I have to take care of the girl. Could you go to the teachers room? There's a kind of larder there, where I keep my cleaning stuff! Could you go there and bring me a mop and a bucket? Please?

Me: Hum... Fine...

Ganryu: Thank you!

Girl's voice: Aaaarrrghhh...!

Ganryu: Well... Gotta go! Thanks again!

        So I had to go get his things, I couldn't say no...  But I hope he doesn't get used to it, because I'm not his slave, though... Well, a little favour wouldn't hurt, right?

        I knocked at the door a couple of times. 

Jun Kazama: Hi Julia! What brings you here, my dear?

Me: A girl brought up her lunch onto the bathroom floor, so the janitor Ganryu asked me to come here to pick some things he needs for the cleaning part, while he helps the girl.

Jun: I see... Well, come in! The small larder where he keeps his things is right there! Be careful because the door only opens from the outside!  

        On my way to the small cleaning room...

Craig Marduk: But Nina... huh, dear Nina, huh, pretty please?

Nina Williams (yelling): Marduk! What part of "I don't want to go with you to the Christmas dance" you didn't understand!?

Marduk (disapointed): Huh... But I would love to go with you!

Nina: I said NO!

Marduk: Why not? Huh, tell me!

Nina (sighing impatiently): I want to go with my lovely Bryan Fury...!!!!!

Marduk: Bryan?! Huh, I'll break his face!!!!!!!

Nina: Don't you even dare!

        Teachers fighting about the "Christmas dance"! I was so lucky to enter in that room! The things we hear! (laughs)

Heihachi Mishima (noticing me): Julia Chang! What are you doing here?! Don't you know that students are forbidden in here!?

Jun Kazama: She is here because Ganryu asked her to do him a favour!

Heihachi (mumbling): Damn it! I lost another opportunity to give detention to a student... That stupid Ganryu!

Jun (whispering): Go on dear! Never mind him...

        So I continued....

Violet: I'm telling ya, that store has some neat things!

Lei Wulong (eating a cake): I beliiieve that! Hum... Theeesee rice cakes taste reeeally gooood don't youuu thiiink?

Violet: Ya betcha!

        And I continued... To see Baek Doo San! He was sitting on a chair, working on some papers. I observed him a while. I don't know what my mother sees in him! He didn't even understood I was looking at him! Well... I picked the mop and the bucket and when I was ready to leave I had the chance to see Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima kissing! They make such a perfect couple!

        Anyway, I gave the cleaning things to Ganryu and he thanked me one more time... I should be the one thanking him, well I entered in the teachers room! It's not every student that has that opportunity.

        While I was walking along the school garden I saw Anna with Lee and Kunimitsu. Anna glared at me. I still don't understand why she hates me that much!

Hwoarang (waving): Hi Julia! You want to hear a joke? What is a witch in the desert?

Me (staring at him): ........

Hwoarang continued: A sandwitch! Isn't it funny? 

Me: Hwoarang...? Have you been drinking?

Hwoarang: Ok, so it didn't work...?

Me: Work what?

Hwoarang: Oh, I just wanted to cheer you up!

Me (sighing): You have no idea what I need to cheer me up! 

        Maybe... An invitation to the "Christmas dance"... Yeah, that would do it!

Hwoarang: Nope.... But you could tell me! 

Me (smiling): Find it out!

Hwoarang: That's not fair!

Me: It is, for me!

        We started walking. Oh, we were walking along the school because we were at lunch time, which means, no classes! Half an hour walking and talking.... I heard my name being called so I turned to see who it was... Guess who!

Ganryu: Julia! Sorry to bother you, again, but I have to take the girl to the doctor! She's feeling really sick and her parents are in Hong Kong working! So, I guess I have to be responsable for taking her to the doctor! Damn work! Anyway, could you please take this back to the larder in the teachers room? Please, do me just this favour now! 

Me (couldn't say no again...): Ok...!

Ganryu: Thank you! You're a good girl! 

Hwoarang: Good girl, huh? I'll go with you.

        We knocked and knocked at the door but nobody came to answer it! So, we entered anyway... (a big mistake!) The room was empty. Headed for the larder both of us entered. (another huge mistake)

Me: Oh, this place is a mess!!!!! Where do I put this things? It wasn't like this when I first came to pick it up!

Hwoarang: Well... Just drop it in some place!

Me: I can't just "drop it in some place"! That would be wrong!

Hwoarang: Stop acting like an angel! We're not even supposed to be in here with no teachers!

        I opened my mouth to speak when the door closed locking us in.

Me: Hwoarang! The door closed!

Hwoarang: So? Let's open it!

        He looked at the door in front of him and raised his hand to the knob, he tried to open it, but it was no use.

Me: Jun Kazama told me that this door only opens from the outside...

Hwoarang: Does that mean we're locked in?

        I nodded...

Me: I'm afraid so...

Hwoarang: Damn it! Hey! Can anybody hear me?!

Me: There's no one out there! Oh my God! No one can hear us!

Hwoarang: Ok, ok, calm down... Sooner or later, someone will come! How the hell did this door close?

Me: It must have been the draught!

        I sat on the floor and hugged my legs to my chest, resting the back of my head against the wall. I don't like small places. It make me feel unconfortable. Howarang looked at me with worried eyes.

Hwoarang: At least the light is turned on!

        I said nothing, and started to breath faster.

Hwoarang: Hey girl... Are you ok? Look, we're gonna get out. We just have to be patients. Someone will come!

Me: I know...

        He sat next to me and touched my hand.

Hwoarang (whispering): Don't worry...

Me: I'm not worried! Yeah, I'm cool!

Hwoarang: Yeah right! You're shaking!

Me: I'm not! 

Hwoarang: Fine! Do you want to speak about something? 'Cos I feel like talking!

Me: Good for you!

Hwoarang: C'mon girl! Say... Do you have someone to take you to the "Christmas dance" already?

"Is that an invitation?! Will he ask me?!" I thought, but...

Me: Maybe...

Hwoarang: Yeah, me neither! I was thinking about Xiaoyu... But, she is more interested in Jin, I think!

        "Stupid me! Of course he was thinking about Xiaoyu!" I thought. I should have known I had no chances, but well... I had  hope!

Me: I think... Xiaoyu would like to go with you...

        I have to have a little conversation with Xiaoyu... 

Hwoarang: You do?

Me: I have no idea!

Hwoarang (laughing): I figured that out!

Me: Sorry...

Hwoarang: No need to be! Who would you like to go with?

        Hearing that question I felt my cheeks hot, I was blushing... I looked at his brown eyes.

Me: I... There's someone outside! I heard something!

Hwoarang: Hey! Can you take us out of here? Is someone there?

Me: Please! Let it not be Heihachi Mishima! 

        We both got up and the door opened revealing, who else than, the fearful Heihachi Mishima! Why do this things happen to me?!

Heihachi: Look what I found here!

Hwoarang: There's a reasonable explanation for this!

Heihachi: I'm sure there is! Detention for both of you today at six o'clock PM, two hours! 

Me: Let us explain the things, please, sir?

Heihachi: Later! I have some work to do, now, GET OUT OF HERE!!!!! And I'll be expecting you!

        Outside...

Me: Great! Perfect! Second detention with Heihachi! And it wasn't my fault!

Hwoarang (kicking one rock out of his way): Damn it! I have practise at six o'clock! 

Me: I'm sorry!

Hwoarang: Hey!It was nobody's fault ok? We were at the wrong place at the wrong time, that's all!

        During the detention (boy, two detentions already...), me and Hwoarang tried to explain what we were doing inside the larder, to Heihachi...

Heihachi: Do you think I'm a fool? Sit down and be quiet!

        That went pretty well... I think! Oh, and I have another thing to write! There's going to be a one week trip to... Japan!!!!! Yay! We're going to Kyoto! This was all arranged by my favourite teacher in the world, Jun Kazama! It's going to be in May! I'm so looking forward to go! 

Michelle: You had detention, AGAIN?

Me: Yeah, but it wasn't my fault!

Michelle: It's never your fault!

Me: Thanks for understanding!

        Teenagers suffer...

~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you again for the lovely reviews, keep sending them please! I truly hope you are liking this story... I know I don't have a good writing ability like some of you have, but I'm trying my best. And I love you all!

Next chapter: An invitation for Xiaoyu!

                                      "He invited you?!"

                                     "Didn't you know?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. An invitation for Xiaoyu!

**An invitation for Xiaoyu!**

" I allways knew looking back on my tears would make me laugh, but I never knew looking back on my laughter would make me cry."

       It all started one week ago... We were at Jin's seventeenth birthday party. He invited us all to go and spend the night at his house. But only me, Xiaoyu, Hwoarang (don't ask me how!), Steve, Christie, Miharu and Eddy could stay there for the night... Eight o'clock p.m...

Jun Kazama: We will be going now. Jin... Be careful and take care of the mansion, will you? You and all your friends.

Kazuya: Yeah.... And if someone touches in my Dragon Ball figures collection, there's going to be blood when we get back!

Jun: You be good! Bye!

Jin (trying his best to look innocent): Bye!

Steve: I still don't understand how your parents let you have this party without them supervising, dude!

Jin: They trust me! I'm a grown man!

Lee: Now... Who wants to play "truth or dare"?

        We all stare at him and start laughing.

Hwoarang: Truth or dare? That's childish!

Lee: I beg your pardon? Oh, I see... You are all scared about this game, are you not?

Kunimitsu: Man... Get a grip on yourself! I mean, truth or dare?

Anna: No, no! He is right... Let's play that! I want to hear some confessions! And, since we have nothing to do in this boring party!

Christie: Hum... If it's boring, why are you even here?

Xiaoyu: Don't start an argue! Ok... That game it's not childish! Come on you guys, let's try! If we get bored, we stop!

Jin: Fine, then!

Bruce Irvin: Ok, So who's starting?

Eddy: Oh! Let me start! I have a question for Christie!

Christie (blushing): Go on!

Eddy: Do... you want to go with me to the Christmas dance?

        We all look at Christie's red face.

Kunimitsu: That's not a real "Truth or dare" question!

Eddy: Shut up! Let the girl talk.

Christie: Gee... Hum... sorry... Steve asked me first!

Eddy: Oh Isee... That's ok, anyway!

Christie (smiling brightly): This one is for my dear Julia... Have you ever been in love?

Me (wasn't expecting this...): Hum... Yes, I guess...

Christie: So? Who was the guy?

Me: That's another question! 

Jin: It doesn't matter, you can answer it!

Me: You wish! That one is for another time! So... Anna, why do you hate me?

Anna: Why do I hate you? Simple! I don't like girls like you! Who think the world spins around them!

Me: But that's not true! I'm not like that!

        I'm not, really! Why does she has that idea? I mean... I think she's the one who thinks that way! That's the good thing in writing in diaries... I can write this stuff and no one is going to read it, ..... right...?

Anna: Yeah sure! Steve Fox! Are you a virgin?

Steve (really embarrased): ......

Anna: So?

Steve: You know? This game is boring, do you want to do something else?

Anna: We are waiting!

Steve: This is really boring dudes... I quit!

Hwoarang: You can't quit now! 

Marshall Law: Yeah! Wewantananswer!

Steve (his cheeks reder than a tomato): ......

Miharu: What are you waiting for, Steve? Are you a virgin or not?!

Steve: Ok, ok! I'm not! But I'm sure I'm not the only one here!

        We all look at each others and cough...

Miharu: I can't blieve it! Steve! When...?

Steve: I won't answer more questions!

Me: You know what? I think we should end this right now...

Christie: Hum... No way! Everyone has to say one confession, now! Unless, it's unfair for the ones who said one already!

Steve: I agree! Jin, I heard you were caught naked in a public pool once, is that true?

Jin (looking angry): Xiaoyu? You told?

Xiaoyu: Well... eh, eh! I might...

Steve: So, it's true!

Jin: Yeah, but it was because some girls took all my clothes while I was taking a shower! 

Hwoarang (laughing): What a joke!

Jin: Oh yeah? I have one question for you! What was a Pokemon book doing inside your bag the other day in school?

Hwoarang: Po... Pokemon book?!

Jin: Yes! And don't tell us it's not true because I saw it with my own eyes!

Hwoarang: I... I like Pokemon, so what?

Lee: Boy... And they say this game is childish!

Hwoarang: You open your mouths and I'll introduce them to my fists! Lee, what's your ideal woman?

Miharu: Here we go, with guys talk!

Lee: Che... Let me see... Tall, blonde, I like blue eyes and... That's all!

Hwoarang: ....... Ok...?

Lee: Bruce, I saw you with a bouquet of daisies the other day, do you have a girlfriend?

Bruce: No... They were for me mother!

Lee: Huh? Ooohh...

Bruce: What?! But I had girlfriends before! Paul, what's your favourite teacher?

Paul: Gee... Tough question! I don't know... Nina! Yeah, she's hot! Ok, so Xiaoyu. Will I ever have any chances with you?

Xiaoyu: Pfuit! I don't think so! Miharu, would you sleep with a boy that you met for just two days? I mean, if this guy was totally sweet with you!

Miharu: Well... It depends, really. I would if I trusted him and if I knew he was a great person who respects me and trusts me too. And I wouldn't if the guy was a little weird, I don't know... But I believe that to have an advanced relationship with somebody we know, regardless the time we know that person, we have to get to know each other pretty well to sleep together, because it's important for everybody to know with whom are we sleeping, right? That's what I think!

Xiaoyu: .... Right....

Miharu: And for you Kunimitsu... What would you do... if you knew that Paul had a crush on you?

Paul: Hey! I don't-

Miharu: Shut up!

Kunimitsu: I would beat him up! Duh! And the last question goes for Marshall!  A part from the restaurant you want to open years later, what would you like to do?

Marshall (thinking): ....... Be a cop!

Me: Ok! So everyone got the chance to confess something! Can we stop with this game now?

Jin: Sure! Let's go to... the dance floor! Pick your partner and... Let's dance! I'll turn the music on!

        Nine p.m. On that moment I sat on a chair, watching them, It's not that I don't like to dance... The truth is... I can't dance... I want to go to the "Christmas dance" and I can't dance! Perfect! Oh, but I will learn in time, I swear I will! So I didn't want to make a fool of myself there. I stared at Jin and Xiaoyu dancing... How could I be so blind! One hour dancing... I mean for them, of course! 

Jin: So... Julia! Why don't you join us at dancing?

Me: Because I don't want to!

Jin: Don't tell me you can't dance!

Me: Of course I can!

Jin: So, how come your not danc-

Me: Leave me alone, will ya? I told you I don't want to dance!

Jin: Fine!

        Then, he picked my hand and pulled me close to him. His hand on my waist, his arm stretched forcing my arm. He started swaying dragging me with him. Did I mention , that I HATE JIN KAZAMA? I felt that everybody was watching us. Jin trying to dance with me, but I was allways steping on his feet and tripping. Anna laughed along with Lee. 

Me (pulling him away from me): Stop it!

Jin (staring at me with a "what a joke!" look): Hey! Hum...

Me (whispering): You had to embarass me in front of them?

Jin: Guess... You did it yourself!

Me: You're an idiot Jin!

Jin: You know? There's people who receive "Happy Birthday" and "Best wishes" and "I hope you'll be happy" in their birthdays not "You're an idiot!"

Me: Gee... Maybe that happened because you are really an idiot!

Bruce: Well Jin! Great party but I have to go. See ya! 

Marshall: Me too! Byebye!

Kunimitsu: I have to go too... Bye everybody! See you Monday!

Anna: We'll be going too, right Lee? I never laughed so hard before!

Lee: Bye!

Paul: eheheheh! See ya!

Jin: You see? You scared them! You made them leave!

Me: Really? It was your fault! I told you I didn't want to dance!

Jin: Yeah, but you didn't told me you didn't know how to dance!

Me: I don't have to tell you a damn thing about my life!

Jin: You could have avoided their departure!

Me: And you could have avoided all this scene! Now everybody is going to make fun of me!

Jin: Can you stop thinking about yourself for a moment? Shit!

Miharu: This has gone too far now! Come on you two! It's enough.

Jin and me: He/she started!

Steve: Ok, ok! Peace dudes! We're in a party not in a fight club!

Xiaoyu (trying to make the things better): Listen this music everyone!
    
    _Days swiftly come and go._
    
    _I'm dreaming of her_
    
    _She's seeing other guys_
    
    _Emotions they stir_
    
    _The sun is gone._
    
    _The nights are long_
    
    _And I am left while the tears fall._
    
              Jin looked at me and walked away. I sighed... 
    
    _Did you think that I would cry,_
    
    _on the phone?_
    
    _Do you know what it feels like,_
    
    _being alone?_
    
    _I'll find someone new_
    
    Steve: Are you ok?
    
    Me: Yeah, I am. He's a jerk!
    
    Steve (kidding): Yeah, he is!
    
    _Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of_
    
    _My heart is crushed by a former love_
    
    _Can you help me find a way_
    
    _To carry on again._
    
    Xiaoyu: I think you were a tiny little harsh, don't you think?
    
    Me: Who told him to force me dancing? Do you think I should go away?
    
    _Wish cast into the sky_
    
    _I'm moving on_
    
    _Sweet beginnings do arise_
    
    _She knows I was wrong_
    
    _The notes are old,_
    
    _They bend, they fold_
    
    _and so do I to a new love._
    
    Xiaoyu: No, but you should apologise!
    
    Me: He has to apologise first!
    
    _Did you think that I would cry,_
    
    _on the phone?_
    
    _Do you know what it feels like,_
    
    _being alone?_
    
    _I'll find someone new_
    
    Miharu: You two will hate each other or love each other!
    
    Me: I think it's the first one!
    
    _Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of_
    
    _My heart is crushed by a former love_
    
    _Can you help me find a way_
    
    _To carry on again._
    
              Maybe Jin is right... But I told him  I didn't want to dance, why did he forced me to do it? I truly have to stop thinking about myself... I felt so bad that night.
    
    _Bury me_
    
    _(you thought your problems were gone)_
    
    _Carry me_
    
    _(away. away, away...)_
    
              I looked over at Jin, he was looking back at me but looked away the second after.
    
    _Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of_
    
    _My heart is crushed by a former love_
    
    _Can you help me find a way_
    
    _To carry on again._

        Ok, ok, I wrote the music lyrics because I like the song!

Hwoarang: Hey! Do you want to dance?

        I glared at him.

Hwoarang: I'm kidding! Here.

        He handed me a pepsi that I drunk fastly making him look at me and gasp.

Me: What?

Hwoarang: Do you want another one?

Me: Yeah! I'll go get it!

Hwoarang: No, no! Allow me!

Me: Thanks! You're an angel!

Hwoarang: I'm not!

        Fifteen pepsis later...

Jin: Xiaoyu and Julia, this is your room. Miharu and Christie that's your room. I'll stay with Steve in that one and Hwoarang with Eddy in that one! All the rooms have two beds.

Xiaoyu: Ok, goodnight! 

Me: Goodnight!

        Inside our room...

Xiaoyu (sighing): Neither you and Jin apologised...

Me: It's going to be difficult for that to happen...

Xiaoyu: You two are so stubborn! How can you two act like that? Shame on you, shaaaaame!

        A sudden knock on the door while we were changing to our pyjamas... Hwoarang entered anyway.

Hwoarang: Hi!

Xiaoyu (half naked): GET OUT OF HERE NOW! YOU MORON!

Hwoarang (looking away and half closing the door): Sorry! Sorry! I just want to say something to Julia. I thought you were dressed... 

Me: It's ok, now! What is it? 

Hwoarang: Listen, I just want you to know that Jin is a jerk and I'm at your side!

Me: Gee... Hwoarang thank you!

Hwoarang: ok... Then, Good night!

Me: Good night! 

        I couldn't sleep that night, just because of what happened! The next morning all of us were up but Steve, who kept sleeping.

Miharu: Steve! Wake up! WE are all going to have breakfast together and you're the only one who isn't up already!

Steve (still dreaming): Run Jerry! Tom is gonna get you!

Jin: He's dreaming about Tom and Jerry?!

Miharu: STEVE!

Steve: What?!

Hwoarang: Wake up man!

Steve: Alright already! 

        Breakfast was ok, well there were some glares between Hwoarang and Jin like always... I kept silence and deep sighs, but it was anice breakfast.

        One week later... Here I am... Alone, writing here. What happened today? 

Xiaoyu: I am so excited about the "Christmas dance"! I know it's next month but I can't wait till that night! I have to buy a dress... I got to look great for Jin!

Me: Jin? He invited you?!

Xiaoyu: Yeah! Didn't you know?

Me: No!

Miharu: She wasn't with us when you told me.

Xiaoyu: Oh, sorry! He asked me to go with him during his birthday party. It was so romantic!

Me: It's ok, but...

Xiaoyu: What? Is that a problem?

Me: But I hate Jin!

Xiaoyu (laughing): You two have to be friends again! This can't stay like this forever!

Miharu: She's right Julia! By the way, did someone asked you to the dance already?

Me: No... Guess, I won't be going...

Miharu (giggling with Xiaoyu): Don't say that! I know someone will ask you! Sooner or later!

Me: Do you know something that I don't?

Xiaoyu: Maybe...

Me: Don't hide me this things! What is it?

Miharu: Sorry... You'll have to wait!

Me: What does that mean?! Tell me!

        And they didn't tell me... Xiaoyu with Jin? I hope they get along well! Xiaoyu seemed so happy! As for me... still with nobody! 

        Oh, and I have to start practising my Japanese for the trip! Here I go:

Hai: Yes

Samui: cold

Atsui: Hot

Nani o shimasu ka: What are we going to do?

Baka: Jin. I mean... Idiot.

Dare desu ka: Who is it?

Nani: What?

Ikura desu ka: How much?

Ohayo gozaimasu: Good morning.

Konnichiwa: Good afternoon.

Koban wa: Good night!

Arigato: Thank you

Kudasai: Please

Gomen nasai: I'm sorry

Sayonara: Goodbye!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Song: swing swing – All American Rejects_

Hi! Thank you once more for the reviews, please send more! Well? What do you think of this new chapter? Huh? Huh? I hope you're not bored...

For the readers...

**Knightwing**: I can see you don't really like Xiaoyu/Jin paired, but I want you to know that this story is just in the beginning, ok?

**Krappkarmin**: I know, I know, Steve should go with Miharu... But like I said before, this is just the beginning and I can change a lot of things through the story, alright?

**Kazuya_Sama**: No it wasn't the spell-checker mucking Hwoarang's name... It was me... I was writing his name wrong. Thank you very much for warning me! ^_~

**Lacrease**: I'm so glad you like "the boy who comes in a car with his parents" part! And about the movies Julia is watching... yeah, maybe that's the reason for that nightmare! Lol

**Rain Nichole**: Glad you like it! Peace!

And to all the other readers like: **Kukkaistytot**, **Lavender 23**, **renamon25, **Christy4ever**, **Baccus Cremaeus**,**** Vulpecula, **sam-girl**, and the new readers (that I hope will read and review!) I truly appreciate your reviews! Thank you. Don't forget to review more! **

Soon, my classes will start, but I'll try to do some updates before.

********

Next chapter: You would do that?!

                         " I think I can help you... "

                              "Really? How? "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. You would do that?

**You would do that?**

  "If wishes were stars, there would be no night"

_December..._

        Oh, my God, oh my God! The Christmas dance is next week and, guess what?! I've been invited! At the beginning I wasn't expecting but... (We were at the bar)

Jin: Hey Hwoarang? Let me see your Pokemon book for a sec.

Hwoarang: Ah, ah! Very funny nude boy!

Jin: Hey! Don't call me that!

Hwoarang: Why? It brings you back bad memories?

Me: You guys! C'mon stop it!

Jin: Oh! What is it, Miss "don't dance with me"?

Me: Oh you-

Steve: Hey hey hey dudes! I reckon you should stop now!

Miharu: He's right! What has gotten into you? I don't understand! You were like best friends for a day and now fighting and yelling!

Xiaoyu: Here is a word to put in your dictionaries: Apologise!

Me (getting up): I have to go to the library! I forgot I had to pick... a... book there!

Miharu: Julia!?

        I had to get out of there. I couldn't stand fighting with Jin. Funny how friendship has this problems! I remember when I once had an argue with Xiaoyu:

Xiaoyu: He is mine!

Me: But I saw him first!

Xiaoyu: No way!I saw him first!

Me: That's not right!

        Yeah... It was because some gorgeous boy we saw... Kids! Well... I headed for the library, but I heard a voice calling me so I turned back. No it wasn't the janitor Ganryu.

Hwoarang: Julia! Are you ok?

Me: Well... Can't say I am!

Hwoarang: Do you mind if I join you?

Me: No. I'm just going to the library.

Hwoarang: That's ok. I think I will survive.

Me (laughing): Come on!

        Later on the day...

Jin: Julia... I want to tell you I'm sorry...

Me: Really?

Jin: No! Just kidding!

Me: Oh! You are so... grrrr!

Jin: Yeah, I drive you crazy don't I?

Me: Don't speak with me!

Jin: Oooooh, I'm so scared! _Juliana_ is gonna hurt me!

Me: I will if you don't shut up!

Anna: This is getting better!

Miharu: Should we interfere?

Xiaoyu: No, let them kill each other. Maybe they'll learn something.

Paul: They're so fucking hilarious!

Jin: What are you gonna do _Juliana_? Hit me?

Me: Maybe... 

Jin: You wouldn't do that _Juliana_!

Me: You want to try me? And don't call me _Juliana!_

Steve: Blimey! Such violence around here!

Jin and me: He/she started!

Me and Jin: Oh! Don't "she/he started" me! You know it was you starting!

Jin and me: It's always me!

Me and Jin: Because it is really always you starting!

Me: Grrrrr! I hate you!

        I turned my back at him and walked away, furious with him. Boy, I was having a bad day! For a change! There I was walking around the school when...

Jun Kazama: Dear Julia... What's wrong? You seem a little disturbed!

Me: A little? I mean... It's nothing, I will be fine.

Jun: Hum... Boys problem?

Me: Bo- Well...

Jun: Been there too! Come with me, I'll give you a cup of tea ok?

Me: I would love that! Thank you.

        I had to tell Jun everything except that it was with her son Jin. I even told her that nobody asked me to the "Christmas dance" yet. She understood completely! Jin is lucky to have a mother like Jun Kazama. Too bad he isn't like her.

Jun: Julia, What I can say is that a friendship does not end like that. You and... your friend had a fight but this thing you two have it's not lost forever! What I mean is that this arguments are normal on your ages. You just have to understand it and you'll see you'll be friends again.

Me: I think it's gonna be difficult for that to happen.

Jun: I have to go now... I hope things will get better for you! Bye!

Me: Thank you.

        Then she kissed my forehead and left. She's more than a teacher I realised. She is a friend. I remained on that chair of the school bar thinking for a couple of minutes. 

Hwoarang: Hey girl!

Me: Hi!

Hwoarang: Are you feeling better?

Me: Yeah, But there's one thing missing though.

Hwoarang: Hum... I think I can help you...

Me: Really? How?

Hwoarang: Taking you to the Christmas dance!

Me: Ah... Are you? Is that an invitation?

Hwoarang: You can call it whatever you want! I'm just asking you to go with me!

Me: Ooohh. Of course! I mean... ahem... I would love to go with you!

Hwoarang: Great!

Me: Fine...

Hwoarang: Fine. See ya then! I have practise.

Me: Bye!  ........................  YES!

        Still at the bar:

Nina: Oh Bryan!!!!!!

Bryan: Hum... Hi- Hi Nina!

Nina: Don't you have something to tell me? Or... Ask me?

Bryan (thinking): Hum... No!

Nina (giggling): You silly! OF COURSE YOU HAVE!!!!!!!

Bryan: No I don't...

Nina: Let me help you to remember... Christmas?

Bryan: Christmas... Christmas... Nöel... Oh! That! 

Nina: Yes...?

Bryan: I'm staying at my house that night!

Nina (sighing): So funny...! Try again!

Bryan: Hum... Oh I get it! You're talking about the Christmas dance, aren't you?

Nina: Now we're getting somewhere! Go on, ask me!

Bryan: Ask? Oh ask! Right... Will you go-

Nina: YES! I will go with you!

        Aren't they cute...? Anyway, I arrived home and Baek Doo San was there! This has gone too far now! I have to do something!

Michelle: Julia! Hi!

Me (motionless): Hi...

Baek: Hey Julia! How are you?

Me: Fine... Couldn't be better! Yeah I'm fine! Juuuuust great!

Baek: O... K... 

Michelle: Listen, we're going out tonight, so you're by yourself.

Julia: Can I sleep in Xiaoyu's house tonight? She asked me if I could.

Michelle: Oh ok! Go on!

        They left and I packed my things and went to Xiaoyu's house, where I am right now. More specificly... In her bathroom. I told her Hwoarang asked me to go with him to the dance.

Xiaoyu: About time!

Me: What do you mean?

Xiaoyu: Duh! You were the only one who didn't saw it coming!

Me: Because I thought he wouldn't ask me!

Xiaoyu (giggling): Now everybody has a partner!

Me: You mean... Miharu?

Xiaoyu: Duh again! Miharu is going with Eddy!

Me: With Eddy?

Xiaoyu: Yeah! She'd rather go with Steve but he asked Christie.

Me: Does she has a crush on Steve?

Xiaoyu: Yap! You have to hang out with me more times because you're miles away from the news!

Me: I'm sorry... I've been worried about a lot-

Xiaoyu: It's Jin, isn't it?

Me: It's Jin, it's my mother and her boyfriend, it's school... It's everything! I wish I could solve everything and live happy ever after!

Xiaoyu: Yeah, but unfortunately... Life is not a fairy tale!

Me: I know.

        That night Xiaoyu taught me to dance. 

More japanese:

Demo: but

Tenki: Wether

Kirei: Pretty

Sensei: Teacher

Oshigoto: Work

Dare: Who

Dare desu ka: Who is it?

Itsu: When?

Kore: This

Sore: That

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi! Thank you for reviewing! Review more please! ;)

Just a small note: From my point of view, Steve got used to America! That's why he uses dude instead of mate. He prefers to use "dude" since he is "somewhere" in the United States. Of course he didn't forget about England! Ok? Thanks for noticing!

Don't forget to review! Tell me your opinions! And please, feel free to review! ;)

Next chapter: Finally... The Christmas dance!

                               " You're dancing!"

                          " Well... Isn't that a surprise?! "

        **A kind of game: "Guess who's talking!"******

        Who do you think is talking in this two sentences? It's not difficult...

        Just to entertain you all a little! ^-^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Finally The Christmas dance

Finally... The Christmas dance  
  
"All the darkness in the world could not put out the light of one small candle."  
  
The day after the dance...  
  
What on Earth have I done?! Did I start a war triangle? In Chemistry...  
  
Hwoarang: Good morning nude boy!  
  
Jin: Not now Hwoarang.  
  
Hwoarang: What's the matter? Can't handle it?  
  
Jin: Leave me alone will ya?  
  
Hwoarang (smiling): Thought so.  
  
Jin: What the fuck do you want ... punk? Use your pikachu against me? Go ahead! Where is it?  
  
Hwoarang: Right here in my fist.  
  
Me (holding Hwoarang's arm): Stop it you two!  
  
Kazuya: Is everything ok here?  
  
Jin (glaring at Hwoarang): Yeah...  
  
Kazuya: Well if it is, why don't we take a little break for education?  
  
Hwoarang (sitting and glaring at the furious Jin): Coughcoughjerkcough.  
  
Jin (glaring at Hwoarang): Coughfreakcough.  
  
I can't bare this fights anymore... Why can't we be friends like the first days? But... This is getting so difficult now that I'm losing my hopes on the three of us... Oh well... Anyway, It happened a lot during the Christmas dance that I don't know where to begin... Good idea, from the beginning! Here we go! The Christmas dance night (It's more like a Winter dance since Christmas is next week... But, well, who am I to judge this?):  
  
I was waiting for Hwoarang to pick me, he was late ten minutes, typical! My mother couldn't stop giggling looking at me.  
  
Me: What?!  
  
Michelle: You look so adorable in that dress!  
  
Me: Mother! It's just a dress!  
  
Michelle: A very cute dress!  
  
It was a shoulder straped long red dress. I must say though that the dress it's gorgeous. Anyway, enough with the dress... HWOARANG was late twenty minutes! Then, he finally arrived.  
  
Me: Where the hell have you been?  
  
Hwoarang: Sorry!  
  
He gave me a red rose! That was so sweet!!!!!! He always gets away with everything...  
  
Hwoarang: Julia! You look splendid!  
  
Me (blushing): Oh... Thank you! You look great too!  
  
At the dance...  
  
Xiaoyu: Julia! Hwoarang! I was worried! For instants I thought you two wouldn't come.  
  
Me: We're here now!  
  
Xiaoyu was wearing a blue dress that ended just above her knees. It looked great on her. Jin was right next to her wearing a tuxedo which made him look really handsome... I can write my opinions! But Hwoarang was more sexy with the two last buttons, of his shirt, undone. Miharu was there too, with Eddy. They seemed to be having a nice time. Well, Miharu didn't stop staring at Steve who was dancing with Christie, but Eddy was really enjoying being with her. The huge gym was full with different colours of the dresses. On the corner of my eye I saw Anna with Lee glaring at me and Hwoarang. What is their problem?! I saw some teachers there too. Jun was with Kazuya, as I could notice they were having a great time dancing. Nina was with Bryan in her arms. Lei Wulong was with a chinese woman who I supposed to be his wife. Craig Marduk was next to a blonde woman! Way to go Marduk! And Heihachi? Oh, he was surronded by women and they were yonger. That Heihachi is a comedy...  
  
Hwoarang: Do you want to dance? Or just sit somewhere?  
  
Me (staring at him): Sit somewhere?! No way! We're gonna dance!  
  
Hwoarang: Are you sure? I mean... The other day... And... Well... You... And...  
  
Me (holding his hand and pulling him): Sheee. Come on!  
  
So there we were! Dancing! The song was a kindda waltz I don't know. But we were dancing perfectly! Xiaoyu is the best of my best friends. I was so happy that moment that I didn't notice Jin and Xiaoyu dancing next to us.  
  
Jin: Julia! You're dancing!  
  
Me: Well... Isn't that a surprise? Jin!  
  
Later on the wonderful night...  
  
Miharu (sitting next to me) she was wearing a long white dress by the way: So, where's Hwoarang?  
  
Me: I don't know. I think he went to the bathroom I didn't understand him! But he will be here soon!  
  
Miharu (trying to find Steve): Oh ok! I don't know where Eddy is too...  
  
Me: Yeah right! Where did you leave him Miharu?  
  
Miharu: What do you mean?  
  
Me: I mean you ran away from him!  
  
Miharu (gasping): Wha- No way!  
  
I just looked at her.  
  
Miharu: Oh... ok! I needed to be away from him a second.  
  
Me: Just admit it! Everybody knows you fancy Steve!  
  
Miharu (in a british accent): Fancy him? Me? I do not! Where did you get such idea?  
  
Me: Gee... I wander where!  
  
Miharu (sighing): Ok... Maybe I fancy him... A little!  
  
Me: A lot!  
  
Miharu: Julia!  
  
Me (giggling): Sorry!  
  
Hwoarang "arrived" seconds later.  
  
Hwoarang: Yo Miharu! Eddy is looking for you!  
  
Miharu (changing looks with me): Really?  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah! What are you girls up to?  
  
Me: Nothing! Oh, have you seen Xiaoyu? I can't find her!  
  
Hwoarang: Last time I saw her, she was with Jin outside.  
  
I got up and headed for the doors, followed by Hwoarang.  
  
Hwoarang: Where are you going?  
  
Me: I need to speak with Xiaoyu!  
  
Hwoarang: Wha- Now?  
  
Me: Yes!  
  
Hwoarang: Tha hell? Why?  
  
Me: Girls talk!  
  
Hwoarang: And you're going to interrupt them?  
  
Me: What could they possibly be doing Hwoarang?  
  
Kissing... I opened the door and saw them kissing outside. I turned very slowly to leave them but Hwoarang came from inside and collapsed with me causing some noise.  
  
Xiaoyu: Julia!  
  
Me (turning at them): I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt you.. I didn't know you two...  
  
Jin (rolling his eyes): It's ok.  
  
Me: I'm really sorry... I just needed to speak with Xiaoyu and I... I'm sorry... I... And... What did you say?  
  
Jin: It's ok!  
  
Me: You're not gonna shoot me?  
  
Jin (laughing): Well... I've felt like shooting you several times, but well... Since we're near Christmas...  
  
Hwoarang: Julia... I think we should go.  
  
Me: Yeah... I'm sorry again. We'll be going now!  
  
Xiaoyu: Wait Julia! I have to go to the bathroom... Will you go with me? Jin, do you mind?  
  
Jin: Not at all.  
  
Me: I'll be right back Hwoarang.  
  
Hwoarang: Why do they have to go in pairs to the bathroom?  
  
We left the boys and went to the bathroom. It was really hot inside.  
  
Xiaoyu: Julia... What you saw was just a kiss and-  
  
Me: You don't have to explain it!  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah... But... I think I'm in love with him...  
  
Me (stunned): You... What?!  
  
Xiaoyu: That's right! But I'm not sure yet... I've never been in love and I'm a little scared about what may happen if I go on with this feeling.  
  
Me: Xiaoyu... I'm not the right person for you to talk about this...  
  
Xiaoyu: Why? You've been in love. You told us! Maybe you can help me! Plus you're my best friend!  
  
Me (smiling): I know but... my situation was different...  
  
Xiaoyu: Why?  
  
Me: It doesn't matter. Love him? Jin?! Jin Kazama!?  
  
Xiaoyu: I know you hate him-  
  
Me: It's not that I hate him!  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah right! Anyway... What did you want to tell me?  
  
Me: Me? Oh... I wanted to thank you! For teaching me how to dance! It was really important to me.  
  
Xiaoyu: I'm so glad about you and Hwoarang.  
  
Me: What about me and Howarang?  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh nothing!.... Listen! You heard something?  
  
Me: Something like what? All I can hear is the music.  
  
Xiaoyu: It went like "Paaa" coming from outside.  
  
Me: "Paaa"??  
  
We looked at the wooden door.  
  
Xiaoyu (whispering): Don't tell me it's the boys...  
  
We opened the door suddenly to find Hwoarang and Jin in front of us.  
  
Me: Well?!  
  
Hwoarang: I told you this was wrong!  
  
Jin: What?! Now it's my fault!?  
  
Me: Why am I not surprised?  
  
Xiaoyu: Boys! WHAT DID YOU HEAR?????  
  
Jin: Nothing much really!  
  
Xiaoyu (sighing): Can't we just kill them?  
  
Hwoarang: Oh! First you're in love and now you want to kill-  
  
Jin: Shut up!  
  
Xiaoyu (turning red): SO YOU DIDN'T HEAR??!!!  
  
Me: Oh boy!  
  
Xiaoyu (running away): Aaarrrggghhh!!!!!!  
  
Jin: Was that a good "oh boy"?  
  
Me: I don't think so!  
  
Hwoarang: Ooops!  
  
Jin: You had to open your big mouth!  
  
Hwoarang: I didn't mean to!  
  
Me: Jin?  
  
Jin: Of course not! Now she's mad at me!  
  
Me: Jin?  
  
Hwoarang: I'm sorry!?  
  
Me (yelling): Damn it Jin! Go talk with her!  
  
Jin: But-  
  
Me: NOW!  
  
And the poor guy went to speak with Xioayu.  
  
Hwoarang: Are you mad at me?  
  
Me: A little!  
  
Hwoarang: I didn't mean it! Well... Maybe I meant it... But...  
  
Me: Hwoarang? You are a bad guy!  
  
Hwoarang: Is that good?  
  
Me (sighing): Forget it.  
  
I found Xiaoyu sitting on a bench of the school later on the night. Jin told me to go see her.  
  
Xiaoyu: Julia...  
  
Me: Are you ok?  
  
Xiaoyu: I don't know...  
  
Me (sitting next to her): What happened?  
  
Xiaoyu: I talked with Jin.  
  
Me (staring at her): .......... So?  
  
Xiaoyu: Julia... He... We... He....  
  
Me: Yes?!  
  
Xiaoyu: He asked me to be his girlfriend!  
  
Me: Ha... He did?  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah...  
  
Me: I'm not sure if I want to hear the answer but why are you with that sad face?  
  
Xiaoyu: Because I'm not sure if that's what I want! Understand?  
  
Me: No!  
  
Xiaoyu: You see... What do you think about him?  
  
Me: Do you really want to know?  
  
Xiaoyu: Better not!  
  
Me: Listen... Do you like him?  
  
Xiaoyu: That's the point! I like him as a friend! I don't know if I'm ready for a serious relationship!  
  
Me: What did you say to him?  
  
Xiaoyu: That I needed time to think.  
  
Me: Then, think about it, ok? I'll leave you now. You do what you think it's best for both of you.  
  
Xiaoyu: Julia... Thank you. I'll think about it!  
  
I went back to the gym. Hwoarang was waiting for me at the entrance.  
  
Hwoarang: Is she ok?  
  
Me: Yeah... She is fine. She just needs some time to herself.  
  
Hwoarang: Everybody is leaving. Should we go now?  
  
Me: If you want to! Where's Jin?  
  
Hwoarang: Inside.  
  
Me: I just need to say something to him. Will you wait for me?  
  
Hwoarang: Of course!  
  
Jin was... drinking orange juice like crazy. Cup after cup. I hesitated a little before talking to him.  
  
Me: Jin?  
  
Jin: What?!  
  
Me: I... just wanted to say that Xiaoyu is more calm now. When you're ready, you go talk with her. Ok? Bye!  
  
Jin: Julia! .... Thanks!  
  
Then, he did it! He looked at me with his sweet mysterious deep brown eyes... He wasn't looking at me with those mad eyes like he used to do. He was looking at me in a gentle way... Oh stop it Julia!  
  
Me: Bye Jin.  
  
Jin: I'll miss you! I mean.. I'll miss our argues!  
  
I just smiled at him... Was that what Jun Kazama was speaking the other day? Are me and Jin gonna be friends again? ............ Naaahhh!  
Hwoarang came with me to my house... Well not inside because it was late and he had to go back.  
  
Me: I had a great time tonight. Thank you.  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah me too...  
  
Me: Well... I guess this is a "See you in January"!  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah... Bye then!  
  
Me: Hum, Hwoarang?  
  
He turned to me again and I kissed his cheek. He smiled and left. He is so sweet... Ahem... Once inside I heard a strange noise in my mother's room. I headed for her room very carefuly just to see if she was fine and peeked inside. Well, I could notice she was more than fine! It was dark but I could see them. My mouth opened and I remained stunned looking at that vision. Michelle was sleeping right next to... Baek Doo San! I closed the door slowly. I needed a few screams on the pillow to help me with that shock. I'll just pretend I didn't see them. Who am I trying to fool? I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT I SAW THAT NIGHT!!!!!!!!  
Breath Julia breath! Ok... Christmas is at the door and I have to do some shoppings!  
I can't believe it! Xiaoyu's mother just called my mother! I'm spending Christmas at Xiaoyu's house! Yay! Yay! So... I guess this is it! What about New Year? I have to speak with my mother. I hope I don't have to spend it with Baek! That would be terrifying!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I guess this is really it! I hope you liked this chapter... I think I exaggerated in the romance, so I kindda hope you don't mind... Anyway, please, don't stop reviewing. And thank you!  
  
Next chapter: It's my life  
  
"You didn't say he/she was coming to spend Christmas in your house too!"  
  
"Well... Surprise!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. It's my life

It's my life  
  
Author's note: Hi! This chapter is my last update before my classes start (15 September) which means that I will only be able to update during some weekends or in Christmas holidays, so I tried to make this chapter special. Just want to say thank you for the reviews! You guys kept me going with the diary. You've all been the best! I want to ask you to keep reviewing if you don't mind... Thank you all and I love you!!!! (Ooooohhhh... Are these tears forming in my eyes? Never mind...) Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Life is not counted by the amount of breaths we take, but by the moments that leave us breathless."  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I should be mad at Xiaoyu right now but no... I'm gonna control myself and breathe calmly... It's not helping! Ok... I'll start writing what happened. There I was, happy with my life because I was spending Christmas in my best friend's house with my mother and her parents.  
  
Michelle: Xiaoyu! Great to see you again!  
  
Xiaoyu: It's nice to see you too Mrs. Michelle!  
  
Me (smiling brightly): Hi!  
  
Xiaoyu: I have a surprise for you Julia!  
  
Me: Really? What is it?  
  
Xiaoyu: He will arrive soon!  
  
Me: He?  
  
Xiaoyu (smiling suspiciously): Did I say "he"? No... I meant "it"! It will arrive soon!  
  
Me: Hum...  
  
Xiaoyu: Let me help you with your things! I'll show you your room.  
  
Me: I know where it is.  
  
Xiaoyu: I know but I'll go with you.  
  
Me: So... How are the things between you and Jin?  
  
Xiaoyu: The same.  
  
Me: The same?  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah... We agreed to continue as friends just to see how we handle it. But, we're so close now...  
  
I'm happy for her, I guess! Until here there's nothing to worry about... Christmas wasn't that bad after all, except for one small tiny little detail... JIN KAZAMA!  
  
Xiaoyu (listening the bell): I'll go get it!  
  
I staied inside waiting for her when...  
  
Jin: Julia?  
  
Me: Jin!  
  
We both look at the innocent smile in Xiaoyu's face.  
  
Me and Jin: You didn't say he/she was coming to spend Christmas in your house too!  
  
Xiaoyu: Well... Surprise!  
  
Jin and me: That's the surprise you told me about?  
  
Xiaoyu (Smiling at Jin's parents): Aren't they cute?!  
  
Jun Kazama, who was also spending Christmas at her house, looked at me and smiled softly. She understood that it was Jin the person I was talking about the other day. My life is so hectic that some day I'll have an heart attack...  
  
Heihachi (who also came): Nice hut you have here!  
  
Mrs. Ling: Hum... Thank you...?  
  
Kazuya: Heihachi! Behave yourself!  
  
Heihachi: What?! I'm not used to these small houses.  
  
Small houses? Xiaoyu's house it's not that small! Heihachi must live in a palace to say that!  
  
Xiaoyu: Ok guys! Let's go upstairs!  
  
Mr. Ling: Dinner will be served soon!  
  
Xiaoyu: Call us when it's ready ok?  
  
Mr. Ling: Say the magic word!  
  
Xiaoyu (in a low voice): Pappy...  
  
So we went upstairs...  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh! I forgot to say something to my mother! You go ahead... I'll be back soon!  
  
Jin and me changed looks. Oh, I felt really embarassed with that situation. That Xiaoyu...!  
  
Jin: I guess... We won't get rid of each other so soon...  
  
Me: Huh huh! And I was thinking that I was going to have a normal Christmas. But I think my life it's not always like I want it to be...  
  
Jin: What do you mean a "normal Christmas"?  
  
Me: Well... It's not gonna be normal since you're staying here!  
  
Jin: So you're saying that I'm going to ruin your Christmas?!  
  
Me: Well... Yeah!  
  
Jin: Is that so? Well, If you think I'm fine with you here you're totally wrong!  
  
Xiaoyu (cutting us off): I can't leave you two for a second! Look at you! Fighting again! Both of you are gonna listen to me very carefuly now, because I'm only saying this once! You two won't leave this house without being friends again, is that clear?  
  
Jin and me: What?!  
  
Xiaoyu: You heard me!  
  
Me: I don't think so Xiaoyu!  
  
Jin: It ain't gonna be so easy!  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh yeah? We'll see about that!  
  
Boy... Xiaoyu seemed mad that time... If it was only for that time! Dinner!!!! The things I discovered!  
  
Jun: Michelle... I haven't seen you for a long time! Tell me... How are you?  
  
Me: Wait a minute... You knew each other?  
  
Michelle: If we knew each other? We studied at the same school!  
  
Jin and Me: Really?!  
  
Jun: Yes! Me, Michelle, Kazuya, Nina Williams and that teachers... Bryan Fury and Baek!  
  
Me (gasping): Baek Doo San?!  
  
Jun: Yes! Your gymnastic teacher!  
  
So my mother knew Baek before they start dating... I looked at her and she avoided my eyes! Well well well... I caught her!  
  
Kazuya: Yeah... It were wonderful times we had! But then again, I wouldn't like to go back to those days!  
  
Xiaoyu (excited): Can you tell us some of your experiences?! Pretty please?!  
  
Mr. Wang (Xiaoyu's master): Dear Xiaoyu, you seem very interrested in their little adventures!  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah! I think it's really cute to know these things!  
  
Heihachi (mumbling): I'm not sure if I want to hear them! It's always the same crap!  
  
Mr. Wang: Oh stop it Heichi! You were once a teenager, remember?  
  
Heihachi: Hey you! Don't call me Heichi!  
  
Mr. Wang: Probably, you don't remember...  
  
Xiaoyu: Come on! Tell us about those days of yours!  
  
Jun: I'm flattered to know that our kids are interresting in our past!  
  
Jin (whispering): Speak for Xiaoyu, I'm not!  
  
Me (whispering): Shut up! It's not good for you to say those things!  
  
Jin (whispering): Do you have to be always against me?  
  
Me (whispering): Hum... Let me put it this way... Huh... Yes!  
  
Jun: So, let me see... Kazuya, or Kazy-  
  
Kazuya: Jun!  
  
Jun: Don't interrupt me! Kazy, was the cold boy from our class. He was always so quiet and in his own little world! Michelle, or Michi was every day cheerful, she made people happier wherever she passed! Nina, or Nini, she hated that nickname but we kept calling her Nini. She was very scary, but really nice to us. Baek, or Bakydoo, was... the strong boy. Bryan was one sweet and kind boy that filled Nina's eyes! And finally, I was Juni and was so shy...  
  
Kazuya: Yeah! It was love at first sight when we first met...  
  
Jun (giggling): It was!  
  
Jin: Boy... Who made that nicknames?  
  
Michelle: Oh, we all made up those crazy nicknames.  
  
Me: I see... But tell us more things!  
  
Michelle: Well... We had a lot of adventures! Some were happy and others were a little... crazy...  
  
Jun: For example... When we all spent the night in our school because we thought that it was going to be robbed.  
  
Jin: Weren't you watching a bit too many movies?!  
  
Kazuya: No! Some burglars tried to break into the school that night and we stoped them.  
  
Heihachi: Hey! You never told me about that story!  
  
Kazuya: Did you care?  
  
Heihachi: No...  
  
Kazuya: Exactly my point!  
  
Me: How did you know?  
  
Michelle: I heard the director telling to one teacher about a funny note he received saying that! He thought that it were the kids playing but I thought it would be an adventure for us! Even if it was only a joke we would be there just for the fun.  
  
Xiaoyu: Wow! Awesome! Your parents are heros!  
  
Jun: Heros? I was really scared! But, Kazuya was there to protect me.  
  
Heros... Just because they stoped some burglars... Cool! Well... It was an enjoyable dinner of Christmas Eve that I'll never forget! There were Christmas decorations all around. I guess it's because her parents love this time of the year. It seemed like we were at some Christmas town or something! It looked so cozy! Everybody there seemed so happy that I started to feel tears of joy in my eyes... What can I say? I'm a sensitive person.  
  
Jin: Are. You. Ok?  
  
Me (looking at him): Yeah! Why. Do. You. Ask?  
  
Jin: I saw some tears there!  
  
Me: Give me a break! Since when did you start caring about me?  
  
Jin: You see? I'm here, trying to make a good and decent conversation with you and you start with that arrogant expressions! If you continue like this, we'll never get along well!  
  
Me: ........ You're right. Gomen...  
  
Jin: Let's try again... Are you ok?  
  
Me: Leave me alone!  
  
Jin: Julia!  
  
Me (laughing): Ok! Just kidding!  
  
Jin: You're so funny!  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh look what I've got! You're talking! Not yelling! Christmas does miracles! We're making some progress!  
  
Yeah... She was right. Me and Jin were starting to be friends again, I thought, but, as always I was wrong. Two o'clock a.m. The three of us were at the living room (No, we weren't waiting for Santa Claus!) talking about stuff...  
  
Xiaoyu: So, Julia what are you gonna do after High school?  
  
Me: I'm not sure yet... I was thinking about archeology but I'm interested in the law. You know, lawyers, trials, that kind of things, but I have to think about it better, what about you Jin?  
  
Jin: I don't know... But I'm defenitly not gonna be a teacher!  
  
Xiaoyu (sighing): I would like to study medicin...  
  
Me: Enough with the future... Let's sing a Christmas song!  
  
Jin: Are you high or something? You know what time is it?  
  
Me: C'mon you two! It's just a song! We sing it in a low voice.  
  
Xiaoyu (yelling): JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS!  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu! Keep it down!  
  
Xiaoyu (laughing with me): Jin! You are so quiet! Gotta live your life without following the rules sometimes!  
  
Jin: But it's late! Our parents are sleeping!  
  
Me: Jinny! Don't break our hearts! Sing with us!  
  
And we started singing in a low voice, a beautiful "Oh Holy night" song. I can't believe we made Jin sing! A moment that I'll never forget too... (Thank God Heihachi was asleep! If I hear him singing again I'll faint...)  
The Christmas day was wonderful! We all opened the presents in the morning, had a cheerful lunch but later on the day... I had another fight with Jin... Even Christmas won't make us friends...  
  
Me: How come you didn't invite Howarang, Xiaoyu?  
  
Xiaoyu: My parents told me I could only bring two friends with their families... But believe me, if I could, I would have invited him, Miharu, Christie and Steve.  
  
Jin: Yeah, I would like to be with all of them but Howarang!  
  
Me: Oh yeah? I'd rather be with Howarang than with YOU!  
  
Jin: You don't have to act like that! It's just how I feel about him.  
  
Me: Hwoarang is not a bad person! Why can't you at least say something good about him?  
  
Jin: Because I despise him!  
  
Me (angry): What did he do so wrong for you not to like him?!  
  
Jin: He was born!  
  
Me: That's it! I had enough! You are a mean person Jin! Nobody should talk about Howarang like that!  
  
Jin: What? Now you are his guardian? This is a free country! I can say whatever I want about Howarang!  
  
Me: Well... Not in front of me, you-  
  
Xiaoyu (furiously): STOP IT!!!!!!! I tried to be nice and patient with you two but I'm getting sick of your argues! If you want to hate each other, like, forever, FINE! I don't give a damn about both of you anymore.  
  
Me: Xiaoyu-  
  
Xiaoyu: Ah! Don't wanna hear a thing!  
  
Jin: But-  
  
Xiaoyu: Ha! I'm not listening!  
  
Damn... That fight was evil... But at night the things settled down...  
  
Me: Xiaoyu? Are you ok?  
  
Xiaoyu: Yes! That honey cake made me calm... I just spoke to Miharu on the phone, she wanted to know if you and Jin had already killed each other...  
  
Me: We are almost at that point! Look... I want to say that I'm sorry for what happened today... I shouldn't have argued with Jin like that.  
  
Xiaoyu: I have a woderful idea... Why don't you tell him what you're saying to me now?  
  
Me: That's a joke, tell me it's a joke!  
  
Xiaoyu (sighing): No , it's not a joke! Now, go and tell him!  
  
Me: ............ ok...... But I won't promise anything. If he appears with a black eye it wasn't my fault because you made me go speak with him and-  
  
Xiaoyu: Just go!  
  
And I had to go! Xiaoyu sure knows how to convince people.  
  
Me (knocking at the door of his room): Jin? It's... me!  
  
Jin: Come in?!  
  
Me: Hi... Jin.  
  
Jin: Yes?  
  
Me: Hum... Hi... Jin!  
  
Jin: Hello!  
  
Me: Right. I don't know how to say this... but... You should apologise to me!  
  
Jin: What?!  
  
Me: No! Stupid...  
  
Jin: I'm sorry, you came here to tell me that I'm stupid...  
  
Me: No! It's not you! I'm the stupid...  
  
Jin: Hum... I'm confused.  
  
Me: Look... Obviously this wasn't a good idea. Sorry to interrupt you.  
  
Jin: Wait! Don't start saying things that you won't finish!  
  
Me: Believe me... If you were Xiaoyu this would be easier!  
  
Jin: I'm sorry to let you down on that subject!  
  
Me (laughing): It's ok. What I'm trying to say is that... I'm... I'm...  
  
Jin: Sorry!  
  
Me: Oh! Thanks for apologising first!  
  
Jin: I didn't...  
  
Me: Gotcha!  
  
Jin: Oh, you are evil!  
  
Me (giggling): I'm the best!  
  
Jin: Fine! I'm sorry for what I said! I'm sorry for being such a-  
  
Me: Big jerk without feelings.  
  
Jin: Hey! ..... Ok... That!  
  
Me: That's ok. Nobody is perfect! I'm joking, just joking! I'm really sorry too... From now on I promise I'll control my temper. But you have to promise, to at least try to make peace with Hwoarang...  
  
Jin: Julia... With you I can, but don't ask me that. You know that me and Hwoarang won't be friends never! We can't stand each other!  
  
Me: But- Ok... I'm gonna control myself... I understand. But you don't know what you're missing not being his friend.  
  
Jin: I can imagine... Wait! No I can't!  
  
Me: Jin, you are-  
  
Xiaoyu: Hi! So are you friends again?  
  
Jin: Oh, the best friends there ever was!  
  
Me (mumbling): Yeah right... Count on that.  
  
Xiaoyu: Did you say something?  
  
Me: Nope...  
  
Xiaoyu: Hum... ok...  
  
So that conversation between me and Jin was, maybe, a start but like I said, I won't promise anything because we're always argueing... It's almost a normal thing between us. Wait a minute... It really is a normal thing between us! Oh well... My mother seemed happy but, I know her... She was sad because Baek wasn't there... Maybe If I know him better, who knows, I'll start to like their relationship, but then again, maybe not!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow! It was a long chapter! Phew! Tell me you're not bored! I hope you're not! I'll try to make the next one funnier. Well... Until my next chapter... ! I wish everything best for you! Thank you very much for reviewing! Oh, and please be patient with my updates from now on... I'm beginning 10th grade, which means study a lot with no time to internet... And there are my practises too... Damn... Mou... please, don't stop reviewing! I'll try to do some updates in weekends. But, probably you won't have time to read too... Anyway, I'll be updating as soon as I can... I love you all!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter: Revealing secreats  
  
" I can't believe this is happening to me... "  
  
" Come on! It's not the end of the world! "  
  
Special thanks to: Lacrease, Rain Nichole, Baccus Cremaeus, knightwing, sam- girl, krappkarmin and Kazuya-sama. *Blushes and giggles* Domo Arigatou!  
  
Hey! This is not ending so soon! There's a lot to come, in time!   
  
^-^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. Revealing secreats

Revealing secreats  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Finally, I'm back to school! Did I seem happy when I wrote that? Oh well... It's because I'm really happy to go back 'cause I was tired of being in home. Today was the first day after Christmas and boy...! What a day! Oh, and to start... I'm shocked (big news!)! But now it's for sure... I'm totally shocked!  
  
Me (hugging Hwoarang): Hwoarang! I missed you!  
  
Hwoarang (in a sad voice): Hi... Julia!  
  
Me: What's wrong?  
  
Hwoarang: Nothing... Hey! How were your holidays?  
  
Me: Well... What can I say? Holidays are always good!  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah... I have to go. See ya around!  
  
He seemed so strange...  
  
Anna: Well... I can see that you and Hwoarang are pretty close...  
  
Me (looking at her): So...?  
  
Anna: You should be careful with him.  
  
Me: What does that mean?  
  
Anna: Do you think you can trust him?  
  
Me: Trust him? I don't understand... Where are you trying to get?  
  
Anna: Oh! You're so naïve!  
  
Me: Explain what you're talking about!  
  
Anna: Should I? I don't know...  
  
Me: Damn it Anna!  
  
Anna: I'll just give you a very easy hint. He's very good in bed.  
  
Me: What...?  
  
Anna: Bye Julia!  
  
My knees started to shake right on the moment she said that. Was it true? Did they... No... He wouldn't... He couldn't... I have to find it out!  
  
Jin (staring at my paralysed face): Hey! What's with the open mouth?  
  
Me (gasping): Blue...  
  
Jin: I'm sorry... Blue? Blue what?  
  
Me: .......  
  
Jin: Julia? Earth to Julia! Hello? Anybody home?  
  
Me: WHAT!?  
  
Jin: Hey! Sorry to interrupt your... blue thoughts!  
  
Me: What blue thoughts?  
  
Jin: What a crazy conversation, Julia! Are you ok?  
  
Me: NO!  
  
Jin: I see... Well, gotta go! You can be scary sometimes... Geez...  
  
Anyway, Me, Jin, Steve, Hwoarang, Miharu, Christie and Xiaoyu were so late for Philosophy that we had no other choice but run!  
  
Heihachi: HEY! No running in the corridors! DETENTION for all of you!  
  
Jin: Grampa! But we are late!  
  
Heihachi: Really?! I don't give a damn! One hour in detention at five o'clock!  
  
Jin: Shit!  
  
Hwoarang: Damn it! Another detention with Heihachi!  
  
Steve: Come on! It can't be that bad!  
  
Hwoarang: Believe me it is! Just ask Julia!  
  
Me: Ok, I was trying to avoid doing this but, you left me with no choice........ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miharu: Poor girl...  
  
Xiaoyu: Third detention! You're a delinquent!  
  
Me: I'm an unlucky girl, that's what I am.  
  
Jin: Don't worry! We're all gonna be there with you!  
  
Me: Gee... I'm feeling happier now...  
  
In philosophy...  
  
Jun: Hi everyone! I have a project that I want you to work on!  
  
Paul: Great! Another project!  
  
Jun: Study the couples!  
  
Anna: What? That's for Philosophy?  
  
Jun: It's not only for Philosophy! It will go around all the subjects, but you'll see in time. I will form a family of a man and a wife and one son and a daughter or only one son and one daughter.  
  
Hwoarang: Hum... I don't want to sound rude but... We're in the last year of High School! That's more like kids projects!  
  
Jun: Oh you think you're too old to have a family? We will see when you start working with your family. You will spend time together as families and in about two weeks with this project I want a five page report about it from each one of you!  
  
Hwoarang (mumbling): I'm not old to have a family, I'm old to play families...  
  
Xiaoyu: Sounds funny!  
  
Jun: Very well... I'll choose the families! So... Steve will be the father and Miharu the mother with Law and Paul as children!  
  
Miharu (waving at Steve): Stevie!  
  
Jun: Anna the mother and Lee the father of Kunimitsu. Christie and Eddy the parents of Bruce. And finally... Jin the father with... Let me see... Julia as mother...  
  
Jin and me: No!  
  
Jun: With Hwoarang and Xiaoyu as children! I guess that's all!  
  
That had to happen! Now I have to spend more time with... Jin! At least Hwoarang and Xiaoyu will be there! Stupid project! And the detention wasn't properly good too... Damn...  
  
Later in Steve's house (working on another project for History, a play that we have to make up, High Scholl can be such a crazy time)... Why don't our teachers think about the exams? I mean we're "playing" families and making up plays for High School, instead of study for the exams! ........ Wait a minute....... COOL!  
  
Steve: Oh I'm tired! Let's take a break!  
  
Miharu: Good idea, my feet are killin' me!  
  
Jin: As you wish, my lady!  
  
Miharu: Oh stop it! I can't look at the script anymore!  
  
I looked over at Hwoarang, he was quiet and looking at the floor. It's not like him at all! Anna smiled at me and looked at Hwoarang. Something is wrong and I'm willing to find it out, or my name isn't Julia!  
  
Steve: Who's up to a strawberry milk shake?  
  
Me: Oh I want it! Yes! Milk shake rules!  
  
Later...  
  
Miharu: Now that it's only the seven of us here... Steve, you're gonna tell me when did you lose your... you know what?  
  
Steve: Lose what? What are you talking about?  
  
Miharu: You know... That!  
  
Steve: ......Hum.... Oh that! My vir-  
  
Miharu: YES! That! When?  
  
Steve: Why do you ask?  
  
Miharu: I'm curious!  
  
Steve: And does that mean I really have to answer?  
  
Miharu: That's the idea!  
  
Jin: Oh, I'm curious too!  
  
Steve: Bloody hell! That's private! I'll say nothing about it!  
  
Hwoarang: That's right! Everyone should keep these things to ourselves!  
  
Xiaoyu: Ourselves? Does that mean you...?  
  
Hwoarang (blushing): I din't say that!  
  
Jin: Oh... Your face is almost the same colour of your hair... Oh oh oh! We caught you!  
  
Me: Hwoarang? You...  
  
Hwoarang just laughed nervously and shook his head.  
  
Miharu: Now... STEVE you won't get away from this! Tell me when was it?  
  
Steve: No!  
  
Miharu: Come on! Don't be such a jerk!  
  
Steve: Ok... But only to you! I'll tell you in your ear.  
  
Miharu: Fine!  
  
Christie: Steve!  
  
Miharu: You step back! He said only me!  
  
Christie: Steve! Don't you dare!  
  
Miharu: And what is that supposed to mean?  
  
Steve: NOTHING!  
  
Miharu: Hum...... ANYWAY! Go ahead and tell me!  
  
Steve whispered something in Miharu's ear and she opened her mouth and blushed... or was she red of fury?!  
  
Miharu: I can't believe this is happening to me... How could you!  
  
Steve: Come on! It's not the end of the world!  
  
Miharu: It's worst! I mean... When you were fif-  
  
Steve: Miharu!  
  
Miharu: What? But you-  
  
Steve: That's with me! Nobody has nothing to do with it!  
  
Christie: Except me!  
  
Jin: Oh boy!  
  
Miharu: Why does this subject has something to do with you?!  
  
Steve: Nothing! Nothing really! OH! Look at the time! My parents will be here soon, and they don't want to see the house all messed up, ok? Bye, I'll meet you tomorrow!  
  
So we had to leave Steve's house. What got into him? Well, I didn't speak with Hwoarang but I must have a little conversation with him! Oh well... That's all for today... (deep sigh)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi! Thanks a lot for the reviews!!!!!!!!! ^-^ I love you all!  
  
Well, until my next chappie! Byebye!  
  
PLEASE..... Revieeewwww!!!!!!!!  
  
Arigatou! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. A troubled play

**A troubled play**

**         ________________________________**

Hello my friends! How are you? Sorry for not updating this one, that soon, but... I needed my humor back again... So... Here it goes another chapter! Hope you like it! 

        ______________________________________

        Only one day and all that trouble... What have I done to deserve this!!!!!???? Oh... Feeling better now! 

Me (to the thoughtful Hwoarang): HWOARANG DOO SAN!        

Hwoarang ("waking up"): It wasn't me! I swear it!

Me: What are you talking about?

Hwoarang (blushing): Nothing! What is it?

Me: What on Earth have you done with Anna?

Hwoarang (looking as if he didn't know what I was talking about!): What do you mean?

Me: YOU know what I mean! That conversation in Steve's house!

Hwoarang: Hum... with Anna... Conversation... Oh I get it!

Me: ............

Hwoarang: .............

Me: ....AND?

Hwoarang: There's nothing to talk about!

Me: What do you mean, nothing to talk about?! What's going on between you and Anna?

Hwoarang: Nothing! That's all! Nothing is happening between us!

Me: Are you telling the truth?

Hwoarang: Of course I am! Who do you think I am to lie to you?!

Me: I see... So why did she come with that conversation about you and her... ?

Hwoarang: Oh you know how Anna is! Don't listen to her!

Me: And why did you react like that when we pulled the subject?

Hwoarang: Julia! Did you think I was going to tell the truth in front of them? Specially, in front of Jin?

Me: Hum... You have a point then... Ah! I'm feeling much better now! Ok... We have to get ready for the damn play! Are you coming?

Hwoarang: Sure!

        I'm glad nothing happened between Anna and him! I'm saying this, because I don't like Anna! And I wouldn't like to know that my best friend did IT with her. I know It's none of my business but... It's strange! This was probably the only happy part of my day...! But... I still think something is wrong with him! (Maybe it's just me, being paranoic but... I don't know!) The play... Ooooohhhhh!!!!! The... play... I better start explaining it:

Miharu – The Princess of a kingdom ruled by an evil King.

Lee – The King

Steve – An ordinary boy who falls in love with the princess (Steven)

Hwoarang – A thief ready to capture the Princess just for the money.

Anna – The Queen who loves her daughter (Annalesca)

Me – The Princess' best friend (Juliana....)

Xiaoyu – The girl who is saved by the Princess

Jin– The Princess' brother (Prince) (eheheheheheheheheheheheh! The clothes he has to wear!) 

Christie – Steve's sister

Marshall Law – Xiaoyu's attacker

Bruce – The adviser of the King (Bruceli)

Kunimitsu – The Queen's assistant

Paul – The thief, friend of Hwoarang.

        So... Now that I've written about the characters... What about the story?! (I still don't know how we made all this by ourselves!) It all starts with Miharu and Steve. Miharu is disguised, (dressed in a long brown cloak) walking down a street (all of us dressed like the kingdom people, making the scenario behind, walking and talking behind the main scene). Xiaoyu comes running, with panic in her eyes (what a great actress Xiaoyu is!) and she collapses with Miharu. Ah! Of course I will not write the whole play... Just some parts!

Xiaoyu: Please help me!

Miharu (looking at the man behind Xiaoyu): What seems to be the problem?

Marshall: Thatbratisgoingtohaveit!

Miharu: Leave the girl alone!

Marshall (laughing): Sheismine!

Miharu (raising her voice): Enough! I said, leave the girl!

Marshall: Youwanttohavesometoo?

Miharu (revealing herself as the Princess): Now! Do you dare to take another step?

        Marshall stares at them without moving. One minute later...

Xiaoyu (whispering): What are you waiting for? It's your part!

Marshall: Oh! Right!

        He runs away.

Xiaoyu (exaggerating a little in the drama): Oh! My Princess! Thank you for saving me! I will do everything for you! My dear Princess!

Miharu (smiling nervously): Hum... You are welcome little girl. But I don't need any favours from you. Go... And be aware of the danger!

Xiaoyu: I will! Thank you once more!

Steve (getting on Miharu's way and bowing): Princess...

Miharu: What can I do for you?

Steve: How beautiful your voice is! I admire the way you confronted that cruel man.

Miharu: Thank you... 

Steve (kissing Miharu's hand): The name is Steven...

Miharu: Nice to meet you Steven... A name I will never forget.

Steve: Will we see each other again? If you let me ask.

Miharu (smiling): Oh... I hope we will...

Steve: Then... I will go to you.

Miharu: No! It's too dangerous... I'll come to meet you... Here, in this same place... Tonight... at midnight. 

Steve: Tonight, at midnight I'll be here.

        This scene was the only one who wasn't "improvised" during the whole play (I wander why...!) Anyway... The next scene, the King discovers that Miharu went to the village and punish her, locking her inside her room. Then... She calls me, her best friend, Juliana (the stupid name Jin invented) to go speak with her from the other side of the door.

Miharu: My friend Juliana... Please do me a favour.

Me: Anything!

Miharu: Be at midnight at the main square of the village. There, you'll find the man I love. Tell him that I am sorry for not being there and give him this letter.

        She passed me a letter under the door.

Me: I'll do that, trust me. I'll find that man and-

        Lee appears on the stage in a jump.

Lee: Eheh... So- Sorry!

        And he disappears again. 

Lee's voice: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Me: Ahem... I'LL FIND THAT MAN and give him the letter. Don't worry.

        The next scene... 

Me (dressed in the same cloak Miharu was wearing): Are you the man that turned on the Princess' heart?

Steve: I guess... Where is the Princess? Something happened?

Me (handing the paper to Steve): She is fine. But she couldn't come. She gave me this letter for me to give you. 

Steve: Thank you. 

Me: Hum... I just want to say that... You should be careful... The King will not aprove this... 

Steve: I know... I will be careful... Thanks.

        Steve leaves and I turn to get back to the castle (castle?) when... Hwoarang, the thief, appears and grabs me by the arms.

Me: Aaaaahhhh! Let me go!

Hwoarang: I have you now, Princess!

Me: I'm not the Princess!

Hwoarang: Smart, aren't you?

Me: Let me go!

        Jin shows up with a fake sword on his hand.

Jin: Leave her!

Hwoarang: Ah ah! The Prince came to save his little sister!

Jin: She's not my sister!

Hwoarang: What's wrong with you? You think you can fool me with that conversation?! I'm clever than you!

Me (taking off the cloak): I told you, I wasn't the Princess!

Hwoarang (letting me go): Woa! Oh! You will pay for this!

        He picks his fake sword and threats Jin.

Jin: I've been waiting for you Obi Wan!

Hwoarang: Hey! That's not in the script!

Jin: I know! I was just kidding.

Hwoarang: Hey man! Don't do that! Now I'm confused!

Me (whispering): Go on!

Hwoarang (whispering): I don't know what to do now!

Me (whispering): The fight!

Hwoarang: Oh right! .......... Diiiiiiieeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

        And they fight! In a so realistic fight! Paul, the other thief appears to help Hwoarang. And they still capture me instead of the Princess, telling that the Prince would give them money for me. Then we go to Miharu talking with her mother Annalesca... The next part is the furious King speaking to his adviser. Steve telling his sister to find Miharu and tell her to meet him again at the same place the next night. Miharu worried about her friend. And finally, Jin coming to save me. Well, what can I say... Jin wins and the thieves go away (how unfair!) Now... The worst part of the play.... The part when I have to... kiss... Jin... For saving me...! (I swear I will shoot the one who made this change! It was not supposed to be like this! But they added this insignificant part just before we start the play!)

        The next part is about Steve and Miharu meeting with Christie watching if anyone is coming...

Steve: I missed you, my Princess...

Miharu: Oh, Steven...

        They kiss.

Christie: Someone coming is! Huh, I mean... Coming is someone! Damn! SOMEONE IS COMING! Ah... sorry...

        What the nerves do to us... Well, who was coming was the King who watched them together and ordered his guards to arrest Steven who was going to die. Then we see Steve again on the main square where  he was going to be hanged. 

Miharu (freeing Steve's neck): STOP! Don't kill him!

Lee: How dare you?! 

Miharu: Father! I love him!

Lee: What?! You are a Princess! He is... is.... is... is... a... is a...

Anna (whispering): An ordinary boy who lives in the village.

Lee: Oh! An ordinary boy who lives in the village!

Anna (whispering): And has no nothing to live from.

Lee: And has nothing to live from.

Anna (whispering and giggling): And is a asshole.

Lee: And is an assho- HEY! 

Miharu: Humm.... Yes! He may be all that, but I love him!

Steve (in a low voice): I'm not like that...

Miharu: I'm sorry father, but... I choose Steven!

Jin (talking to me and Hwoarang): And this was made by us... How hilarious!

Hwoarang: Hey! That's not on the script! I told you not to do that!

Jin: Man... Calm down! 

        Meanwhile, Miharu and Steve run away from the kingdom and live happier ever after! Sniff.... How romantic!

Hwoarang: How do you want me to calm down if you keep confusing me with the speeches!?

Jin: It's not my fault you are such a maniac!

Hwoarang: HEY! Watch your mouth with me!

Jin:But it's the truth!

Hwoarang: It is not!

Me: Shut up you two!

        The end! I don't know how, but people loved it! The room was full! Guess... We are great authors and actors... Naaaaaaa!!!!!!!! I looked over at the teachers: Kazuya was hiding his face behind his hands... I think he was laughing! Jun was cleaning her eyes from the tears. Heihachi was... sleeping... Nina, her arms crossed, her face bored. Lei Wulong applauding lively. Marduk, laughing hard and Violet... motionless... Baek, applauding next to... My... Mother?! (sigh)

        In the end, Christie came to speak with me...

Christie: Julia, can I speak with you?

Me: Sure!

Christie: It's about me and Steve... He and... I.... We...

Me: Wait! Are you going to tell me what I think you are going to tell me?

Christie (looking away): I guess...

Me: Oh my God!

Christie: It's just that... Steve is avoiding me... But it passed years since that day...

Me: Do you like him?

Christie: As a friend, yes! Not more than that, but... I know he is avoiding me, I know!

Me: Why don't you try speak with him, just to clear the things between you two?

Christie: You think he would listen?

Me: Of course he would!

Christie: Thanks Julia!

        Then... Steve came to speak with me...

Steve: Hey Julia! That went pretty well, huh?

Me: Oh yeah! Specially the part when Jin and Hwoarang were almost killing each other at the fighting part!

Steve (laughing): Yeah! But, I guess we all did great, right?

Me: We did!

Steve: Ah! Come on, give me a hug!

        That Steve is so funny! Now, the trouble... 

Jin: Julia... I... have to...

        I must confess, I found that pretty strange but... Jin...?

Me: Yes? 

Jin: I don't know how to tell you this... Is something that I've been realizing in the past few days... 

        It all happened so fastly that I felt a little numb... He kissed me on the lips! And the worst, was that Xiaoyu watched all that!

Xiaoyu: Jin... Julia...

Me (breaking the kiss): Xiaoyu!

        She, then, ran away. I looked at Jin, he was spechless... I had no other choice than to slap his cheek. I know I did wrong! I'm feeling bad about it... Poor Jin... But... He DESERVED THAT! But... You know...? I think the kiss wasn't that bad... WHAT AM I WRITING?! And Xiaoyu? How is she feeling right now? Damn!!!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Wow! I don't know what I've done! I wasn't thinking about putting Jin kissing Julia, but I guess... I had to put it this way because of the further chapters I'm thinking to write! So, I hope you don't mind...

Ok... Until the next chapter! I don't know when I will be able to update again... Too much homework and so many things to study... Oh! Enough with the drama!

Bye! I love you all!

Thank you for the reviews! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	14. Friends

Friends  
  
Today... After a whole month, Xiaoyu spoke with me... Can anyone believe, she passed one month without speaking to me... Just because what happened with me and Jin... I mean, we are in the last year of High School... We are not on primary School... But I guess, I would have reacted the same way...  
Right after that stolen kiss, one month ago:  
  
Me (miserable): Howarang... I need to speak with you.  
  
Hwoarang: Shoot!  
  
Me (taking a deep breathe and holding the tears): Jin kissed me and Xiaoyu saw it and now she's no where to be found and I slapped Jin on the cheek and ran away from him and I'm totally feeling baa-a-a-a-ad!  
  
Hwoarang (blinking): ... Let me get this straight........ What?!  
  
Me: I don't know what to do!!!!!!!  
  
Hwoarang: Calm down, remember to breathe, c'mon.  
  
Me: With what face will I look at Xiaoyu now? She likes Jin! And I'm her best friend and she saw it, oh God!  
  
Hwoarang: Julia!  
  
Me: How could I be so stupid to let that happen?  
  
Hwoarang: Hum... Julia.  
  
Me: How am I going to apologize to Xiaoyu? HOW?  
  
Hwoarang: Listen to me girl! Everything will be fine, you'll see...  
  
But it didn't... She was mad and sad with me for one month... Today:  
  
Me: Xiaoyu?  
  
Xiaoyu (looking the other way): ........  
  
Me: Do you want a chewing gum?  
  
Xiaoyu: .....  
  
Me (in a singing voice): A very nice chewing gum!  
  
Xiaoyu: .....  
  
Me: A chewing gum that is looking straight at you and telling, "Xiaoyu! .... Chew me!"  
  
Xiaoyu: ......  
  
Me (sighing): Fine...  
  
Xiaoyu: Is... it strawberry chewing gum?  
  
Me (staring at her): Y- Y- Yes!  
  
Xiaoyu: Give me that!  
  
Me: Ah! You spoke with me!  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah... But I'm still sad with you!  
  
Me: Oh Xi... Please forgive me!  
  
Xiaoyu (smiling): Of course! I forgave you a long time ago!  
  
Me: But, Why didn't you speak with me, then?  
  
Xiaoyu: Duh! Just to make you feel bad a little more!  
  
Me: Was that so?! You are evil!  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh you betcha I am!  
  
And then, we started laughing! And for Jin... Well... We are still friends, nothing more... I guess, everything is the same on our relationship.  
  
Jin: Julia, I want to say that I'm sorry... I didn't no where I had my mind...  
  
Me: Hum... On your body it wasn't, that's for sure!  
  
Jin (in a dry laugh): Yeah... But you hit really hard! That hurt me!  
  
Me: It did? Well, you deserved that! But, I'm sorry for that too. I should have controled my nerves.  
  
Jin: So... are we "friends" again or whatever you call it?  
  
Me: Sure! Forever!  
  
Jin (showing me a smile!): Forever.  
  
Oh, I forgot to mention, this little conversation took place two days after the little incident. Now... I will write about our "Philosophy" project about families!  
  
First weekend together:  
  
Xiaoyu: .......  
  
Me: .......  
  
Jin: Hey! GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OUT OF MY PLAYSTATION!  
  
Hwoarang: YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FATHER! FATHERS DON'T TREAT THEIR KIDS LIKE THAT!  
  
Jin: FLASH NEWS! I'M NOT YOUR REAL FATHER!  
  
The next Monday/ together:  
  
Me: I'm sorry?  
  
Xiaoyu: .......  
  
Hwoarang: You broke my plate! I can't believe you broke my plate! That plate was in my family for ages! YOU- YOU- BASTARD!  
  
Jin: WATCH HOW YOU SPEAK WITH YOUR FATHER!  
  
Hwoarang: OH! NOW YOU ARE MY FATHER!?  
  
Tuesday/ together again:  
  
Me: Will you ever forgive me?  
  
Xiaoyu (humming a song): .........  
  
Jin: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? That's my notebook!  
  
Hwoarang (examining the notebook on his hands): Well, that explains a lot! My notebook doesn't have this awful handwriting.  
  
Jin: You're right! Yours has pokemons draw on it.  
  
Wednesday/ Together:  
  
Me (sighing): I know, I know, you're going to say nothing....  
  
Xiaoyu: .......  
  
Hwoarang: Did anyone see my toothbrush?  
  
Jin: Oh! Is this the one? I used it to clean my shoes... You see... It works really well!  
  
Thursday...:  
  
Me: ......  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh look! It's raining!  
  
Jin (looking out of the window): Huh? Aren't that my clothes on the clothes line? ....... HWOARANG?!  
  
Friday (sigh):  
  
Me: Aren't you speaking with me yet?  
  
Xiaoyu: ......  
  
Hwoarang: Get out of there I have to go!  
  
Jin (inside the bathroom): Now, you wait! Can't you see I'm inside and using it?!  
  
Hwoarang: Hurry up, God damnit!  
  
Last weekend together... finally!:  
  
Me: .......  
  
Xiaoyu: ........  
  
Jin: ........  
  
Hwoarang: ........  
  
Well, that was pretty much it! We are sooooo failed....! Oh well... And I discovered something more! That ... Pokemon book inside Hwoarang's bag was from his little cousin that came to see him!  
  
Me: So, why didn't you say it to Jin?  
  
Hwoarang: Do you think he would believe? Plus, I don't give a damn about what he thinks!  
  
Me (smiling): Oh Hwoarang!  
  
More from today:  
  
Xiaoyu: Do you guys what to go to the cinema?  
  
Jin: Sure! Why not?  
  
Me: I would love to!  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah...  
  
Xiaoyu: So... Seven o'clock in my house everybody! We'll go from there!  
  
Jin: I'll tell Steve, Miharu and Christie to come too. What do you guys say?  
  
Me: Good idea!  
  
Well, that's all for today diary! I will write soon... Hope everything goes fine in the cinema....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi! Hope you guys had a great time! Thanks a lot for the reviews! ^-^ Hum... Confused with the pairings? .... Me too...  
  
Until the next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	15. The diary of a fighter

The diary of a fighter  
  
The trip to Japan of the end of the year was... what can I say... There are no possible words to describe it... I better just write what happened there:  
  
While we were at the airport, ready for the depart, nothing special happened... Yeah, no one got hurt...  
  
Hwoarang: Holy shit! Look how huge that thing is!  
  
Jin (narrowing his eyes): Don't tell me you've never been near an airplane.  
  
Hwoarang (looking slightly ofended): So...?  
  
I don't even need to mention how Jin Kazama bursted into laughter...  
  
Hwoarang: What? What's the problem with that? Huh? Huh?  
  
Jin (looking superior): What? Want a piece of me?  
  
Xiaoyu (yelling): HEY YOU TWO GODDAMNIT! Can't you just stop your childish fights? Look at you! Fighting over small things like that! What happened to the word 'friends'? Can't you just live with each other without fighting every single minute?! I don't even know how you survived until now! You're always arguing! You look like a couple I tell ya! A married couple going through depression after marriage! Sheesshh... Can't a girl have peace anymore? Damn boys!  
  
Steve: Well what can I say she's pissed...  
  
Hwoarang (mumbling to Jin): Idiot.  
  
Jin: Jerk.  
  
In the airplane, things calmed down. Well, due to the fact that Hwoarang was in one end of the airplane and Jin on the other one. I sat next to Jin that flight. Don't know why I did that but I found it quite surprising. He acted so nicely with me. Well, after all it was me bringing a discman with some cd's to that awesome place we call Japan. But I felt he wasn't being nice to me just because of the music. We talked a lot there. And I don't know... I kinda enjoyed it. Speaking with him, of course. As for Xiaoyu, she sat next to Hwoarang who seemed slightly uncomfortable with that. I guess it's because he's not so ease with her presence. But they got along better than I expected during the whole trip.  
  
The trip to Japan was really awesome! We visited so many places. I did well with the japanese! Well, Jin helped me with some things and all, like when I got lost in a street of Tokyo just because I stayed too long staring at clothes shop I found there...It gave me quite a scare, finding myself... lost! Without seeing someone familiar, but Xiaoyu and Christie noticed I was missing. And from what they have told me, Jin turned back and started running fastly to see if he could find me, followed by all the others, except for Heihachi Mishima who started cursing out loud through the search at the end of the line of students, because I was lost and they couldn't spend much more time on the streets because it was getting dark and we had to go back to the hotel. Minutes later they found me sitting on the floor, leaning against the clothes shop with my eyes watering. I promised myself not to panic, they would notice that I wasn't there with them and they would come back. But as I saw time passing by and me, alone there, I couldn't help but let a few tears fall. As Jin called my name, I was so happy to see them that I didn't think of what I was doing until Christie yell: "Oh my God! Julia! I'm so glad Jin found you! ........ Can you let go of him now? We have to go back." That's when I realized I had wrapped my arms around Jin. We were hugging there... With lots of people passing by us.  
  
There was this other time I won't certainly forget... Jin and Hwoarang are friends. I'm still a bit confused on how it happened... We were all in the boys room. When I say boys I mean Steve, Jin, Hwoarang and Paul's room.  
  
Miharu: Guys, It's boring here...  
  
She said this because we were all laying around their room, looking at the white ceiling above us, without doing anyhing.  
  
Hwoarang: What do you want us to do? We're tired... Nothing but a good time laying on the floor and looking at the ceiling to restore our strenght.  
  
Jin: So this is what you do while your at home?  
  
Xiaoyu: Guys, please don't start!  
  
Hwoarang: Nah, too tired for that. Due to miss Julia Chang there. Seriously, I've never been so scared in whole my life when you simply disappeared like that.  
  
Me: Ah I'm so sorry little Hwo... I should have paid more attention to our group.  
  
Hwoarang: It's ok now.  
  
Paul: Yah, next time make sure you don't get too far from us or don't get attracted by clothes.  
  
Me: I'll try not to. Say, wanna play some card games?  
  
Christie: Yah! Let's! I'm tired of being here staring at a ceiling.  
  
Jin and Hwoarang (amazingly at the same time): Wanna eat something?  
  
We all sat up and blinked at that moment. We agreed those too would go get something for us to eat while the others prepared the cards and the table where we were going to play. When Jin and Hwoarang came back, they were all laughing and friendly. I found that pretty strange. Whatever happened while they went to get some sandwiches, it sure was a miracle. And I thought they would come back all wounded and without the food that they had used to fight or something.  
As for Steve and Christie, they are nothing but simple friends. Though I wouldn't say the same thing about him and Miharu. While we were there, they held hands most of the times, and got all giggling and sweet smiles to each other. I smell something in the air between those two.  
  
As for the rest of the days we've passed there, they were the best I've ever had. It seemed like some wave of friendship covered all of us to act so kind and cool. And I'm glad things worked out really great. Me and Xiaoyu are best friends again and I had the courage to ask her what she thought about Hwoarang. She blushed notoriously and shook her head, telling me I was the one who liked him. But I told her I was a bit confused and that I was feeling Hwoarang more like a friend now. She just looked at me with big eyes and asked me who was my target now. I just laughed. There was no 'target' or at least I thought there wasn't any... I found out later on that Xiaoyu was starting to have a crush on Hwoarang. And I totally supported them. Things weren't the same when I was with Hwoarang anymore. I was only a friend to him and I found out that he was too, just a friend. A good friend.  
  
Back to USA... School was boring as always... I went to detention a couple of times more with the horror called Heihachi, but hey! I survived my first day of the wonderful Summer holidays which is today! I know, I haven't been writting that often, but I've been so busy staring at the ceiling of my bedroom... that really is addictive. I ain't get Hwoarang nothing for Christmas! Making a young girl like me addicted to staring at the ceiling... tsk tsk...  
  
Oh I almost forgot to write... since it's not important... Something happened yesterday... Jin and I... kissed. I dare to say, we're acouple now!!!! He took me on a date and yeah... It's going great now. If I lok back to the first pages of this diary, I was just an unhappy girl, trying to find someone to love and who worried too much about my class and school and teachers and friends... And now, I don't know, I guess I grew up! I think this diary really helped me to unleash the many furious times I had along the way. I guess hapiness is just somewhere around. We just have to go through the whole way, passing through the many obstacles that will appear. Well, I'll be going now diary. It was great to write here.  
  
Hwoarang: Come on with the movie! What did you bring?  
  
Jin: Something called.... The fourth tournament.  
  
Hwoarang: What?! I told you to bring the third!  
  
Jin: Well, too late now!  
  
Hwoarang: Oh you st-  
  
Xiaoyu (stopping Hwoarang with her arms): Oh no you don't!  
  
Jin (smirking): Ahah! Nanananana!  
  
Julia: Don't think you'll get away you crazy little fiend!  
  
Steve: Aren't they cute?  
  
Miharu (giggling): Sure they are Steve... Sure they are.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ok, I made this chapter the last one... I'm so sorry I didn't warn you this would be the last... I'm not sure if it is yet, or if I'll make another one. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I've ran out of ideas for this -_-  
  
Thank you so much for everyone who read it and special special thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!! Thank you!!!!  
  
~~~~~ 


End file.
